Historia de una Tormenta
by Illisse
Summary: Conoce otro capítulo del verdadero origen de todo, en especial del triángulo amoroso entre Alpha,Beta y Delta.
1. Presente I

**Presente I**

La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre las gruesas cortinas y en el fuego aún quedaban brasas ardiendo. La cama mostraba entre sus sabanas revueltas dos cuerpos muy pálidos que descansaban uno junto al otro destacándose entre tanta blancura unos cabellos rojizos y otros de un delicado tono arena.

Ambos eran la imagen misma de la perfidia y allí descansaban un par de sacrílegos cuyas tranquilas poses al dormir no denotaban el tormento interno que vivía uno de ellos. Maestro y alumno reposando juntos en la misma cama con la confianza de los que llevan años siendo amantes; el mas joven abrió sus ojos y sudando se incorporó con cuidado para no molestar al otro, se deslizó con gracia fuera del lecho y hurgando entre sus ropas tiradas de cualquier forma sacó una daga con el emblema de su familia, la punta brilló bajo la luz lunar y con pulso firme la mantuvo alzada y moviendo su mano caminó hacia el lado dónde descansaba el hombre que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía y, sin mayores prejuicios lo apuñaló con fuerza en el corazón hundiendo la daga en el lugar mismo dónde latía el órgano vital. El muchacho abrió los ojos y se revolvió tratando de quitarse a su asesino de encima y el dolor se reflejó en ellos al ver de quién se trataba. Un estertor seco salió de su garganta y su cuerpo se sacudió en horribles espasmos luchando por seguir viviendo pero nada podía hacerse y así acabó el mas valeroso héroe que pisara las tierras nórdicas: Siegfried guerrero de la estrella Alpha.Alberich sonrió perversamente y pasando la daga por su propio rostro la deslizó dejando un reguero de sangre que se confundía con sus cabellos.-Mataste a mi hermana…y por Hel que he cobrado venganza dejando al descubierto la cicatriz que tantos años oculté en mi corazón.Unas gotas de sangre le corrieron por la mejilla y se deslizaron por el mentón hasta el suelo, rápidamente se vistió y echando una última ojeada al cadáver salió de la cabaña. La nieve azotó su cuerpo y el viento le cortó la respiración, las ramas de los árboles se mecían violentamente y toda la naturaleza expresaba la furia por el crimen cometido. Megrez se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y avanzó contra el viento y nieve sintiendo la opresión en su cuerpo como si todos los dioses le espiaran y supieran lo acontecido.Caminó hasta un acantilado y allí lanzó la daga que había acabado con la vida de su maestro, sus ojos verdes no mostraban signos de arrepentimiento y la sangre se había secado en su rostro no sintiendo dolor por el corte que era cubierto por los desordenados cabellos.En estado de shock se sentó en una enorme roca que dominaba el lugar, la risa de su hermana retumbaba en sus oídos y en su tono cantarino dejaba apreciar felicidad.-Estarás feliz hermana mía, acabo de asesinar al que destrozó tu corazón y te arrebató la vida…ya no hay señal de sus manos en mi cuerpo y su aliento no se une al mío. Su desgraciada calidez se ha ido.Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y el trueno retumbó terrible erizándole la piel, pronto todos sabrían lo acontecido y le buscarían maldiciéndolo. Tenía que irse de Asgard, desaparecer pero antes explicaría el porqué de su accionar, era una deuda que tenía.-Que tormenta mas terrible – susurró temerosa Flare apartando su grácil cuerpo de la ventana.Hagen sonrió y por toda respuesta la cubrió con una manta, la joven se sorprendió y el rubor coloreó sus mejillas bajando la mirada para no encontrarse con la de su amigo de toda la vida.La tierna escena se interrumpió por la llegada de Hilda cuyo aspecto desosegado llamó la atención de ambos, Flare rápidamente se acercó a su hermana mayor.-¿Hilda te sucede algo?-.La sacerdotisa de Odin la miró y sorprendiéndose de sus presencias negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera les había visto, tan concentrada estaba.-No siento el cosmos de Siegfried…- murmuró más para sí misma.Hagen y Flare se miraron, desde que el Capitán de los divinos la había abandonado por Alberich, Hilda ya no era la misma y pasaba las horas mas preocupada de esos dos que de Asgard y su bienestar.-Tal vez el Capitán salió de excursión – respondió Hagen.-No con esta tormenta. – respondió inmediatamente Hilda.La menor de las princesas se arropó en su manta mientras el guerrero de Merak encendía su cosmos para rastrear el de su líder, ambas lo observaron atentamente fijas en su bien parecido rostro.-No…no lo siento yo tampoco, señorita Hilda – exclamó acongojado.Ésta iba a decir algo cuando un nuevo trueno hizo gritar a Flare, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron y Alberich apareció medio cubierto de sangre y con la mirada extraviada, al verlo Hagen sufrió un sobresalto y su cuerpo se erizó de temor.-Megrez…- su voz se oyó por encima de la tormenta.Alberich dirigió sus ojos a los de su compañero y ambos se enfrentaron en ese duelo de miradas que fue roto por la mayor de las princesas, la que tomando con violencia a Delta le gritó:-¿Qué pasó?... ¡Por Odin, Habla! -.Un segundo interminable se dejó sentir por toda la habitación permitiendo oír los latidos de los corazones y las respiraciones anhelantes.-Siegfried está muerto.Hilda se desplomó con un grito desgarrador, Flare se echó a llorar convulsivamente y solo Merak conservó la calma, incluso se acercó a su compañero sin socorrer a ninguna de las dos princesas.-Dime que no lo hiciste tú…- siseó consternado.Su compañero lo miró y por toda respuesta señaló su cicatriz. Hagen aspiró hondamente y sin mas tardanza lo empujó fuera de la estancia.La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco y ambos se enfrentaron mientras la luz de las antorchas iluminaban sus cabellos.-¿No pudiste esperar? – masculló.-No, no pude… sabía que tu querías hacerlo pero me correspondía a mi y por Loki que lo imaginabas.-Maldición tenemos que irnos cuanto antes Alberich ¿por qué viniste? ¿Qué les dirás? Hilda se recuperará y lo divulgará si no tienes un buen plan es mejor que desaparezcas.Alberich se apoyó en la pared y Hagen acercándose le acarició con dulzura el rostro, rozando la cicatriz que se veía extraña en sus pálidas facciones.-Tu rostro se ve distinto con esa marca pero ahora vuelves a ser mío como siempre debió haber sido pelirrojo, yo también sufrí sabiendo que estabas con él e imaginándolos a ambos retozando en la cama, día y noche aparecías a su lado y te veías feliz.- con una mueca de ira se apartó de él.La mirada de éste taladro la suya y tomándolo por el brazo le espetó con cólera:-No empieces con pendejadas de nuevo ¿sabes lo que es estar con alguien que no amas? Cada vez que me tocaba sentía que mis dientes se romperían al apretarlos con tanta fuerza para aguantarme y tenía que esforzarme para no salir corriendo a tus brazos…Siegfried, el puro y bueno no fue más que un hijo puta, asesino e hipócrita. Pero eso nadie va a creerlo porque mi fama es peor que la suya que siempre procuró mantener oculta.-Pues es hora de cambiar eso – sonrió Hagen.Su compañero y cómplice le devolvió la sonrisa y algo de su antigua resolución se reflejó en sus ojos, comprendía el aprieto en que se hallaba metido y su acción era la más rastrera desde que Caín mató a su hermano Abel.Hagen lo tomó con delicadeza de un hombro y ambos salieron raudos por las puertas destinadas a la servidumbre, corrieron hacia los establos y se alejaron galopando del Valhalla. Mientras lo hacían Alberich recordaba la primera vez que junto a su hermana vieron a Siegfried, hijo de Segismundo y Sieglinde._" Los árboles eran nudosos y muy viejos, casi tanto como los del bosque de hierro en la frontera de Midgard y Niflheim, el panorama era lóbrego y se decía que estaba maldito a causa de tanta muerte ocurrida allí en la última guerra de Asgard contra los gigantes de hielo, en uno de ellos se oían risas infantiles lo que hubiese bastado para erizar los cabellos hasta del mas experimentado de los caminantes, pero su temor se hubiera visto atenuado en gran parte al ver en lo alto de sus ramas a dos niños jugando a perseguir ardillas tan comunes de las estepas nórdicas, uno de ellos era blanco como la nieve que le rodeaba y sus cabellos rojos le daban la apariencia de un diablillo, a su lado una niña algo mayor se balanceaba haciendo ondear el velo de su vestido y sus cabellos negros se perdían al estar junto al tronco; su rostro era pálido y sus ojos intensamente verdes destacaban su rostro dónde solo se reflejaba inocencia, de pronto se sobresaltó y tomando a su hermano del brazo siseó: _

_  
-Mira...Alberich, viene gente. _

_  
Su hermano observó el camino y por él se acercaban dos muchachos casi de su misma edad. _

_  
- Tonta...tienen tu edad, ni siquiera son hombres aún - rió lanzándole un puñado de hojas al rostro. _

_  
Ésta masculló ofendida y comenzó a bajarse apresuradamente para ver mejor a esos muchachos que le indicaba su hermano. Ambos eran altos y uno era rubio mientras que el otro tenía los cabellos de un tono similar al calipso y por sus vestiduras se notaba que provenía de la mas alta aristocracia, ambos charlaban alegremente. _

_  
- Nuestra familia estará feliz de recibirte Siegfried, un descendiente de los volsungos es un honor para nosotros. _

_  
La niña se estremeció al verlo y aún más al oír la palabra "volsungo", era la estirpe que tenía estrecha relación con el anillo "Andvarinaut" y cuyo destino estaba ligado a él. recordó el oro maldito y la leyenda del dragón y al verlo comprendió que bien podía ser él, el matador de dragones. _

_  
Ambos la saludaron con cortesía al pasar y su corazón se aceleró al sentir fijos en ella esos ojos azul hielo. _

_  
- Ingríd,es tarde, vámonos a casa - Alberich estaba a su lado, sin prestar mayor atención a los paseantes. _

_  
Ella lo siguió como una sonámbula y ambos corrieron entre los copos de nieve."_

El crepitar del fuego iluminó el rostro de Phenrill, afuera de la caverna nevaba furiosamente y jinx dormitaba mientras se asaban un par de liebres. Aliotho se estiró situando sus brazos tras la nuca y respiró hondo disfrutando del aroma de la carne asándose a fuego lento. El viento aullaba y se sintió extrañamente desolado mientras un presentimiento de fatalidad oprimía su pecho."¿que será esto que siento?" - se preguntó mientras la luz de su zafiro menguaba.Jinx alzó la cabeza y olisqueando en dirección a la entrada de la caverna aulló lúgubremente.Hagen sujetó la capucha que amenazaba con dejar al descubierto su rostro mientras pagaba al posadero, en Midgard no había tormenta sino una extraña tranquilidad y en la negrura del cielo se destacaba la luna bañada en un resplandor rojizo.-Linda luna...- exclamó Alberich a modo de saludo tomando las llaves que el hombre regordete le tendía.- Es la luna de los condenados, cuando alguien muere asesinado el cielo lo anuncia y así lo saben los dioses.El hombre sonrió con ínfulas de gran conocedor y Hagen dándole la espalda le respondió:- Esas son tonterías.Ambos subieron las escaleras que crujían bajo su peso completamente ajenos al bullicio de las otras habitaciones, Alberich abrió la puerta y arrojando la capucha se tiró a la cama cerrando los ojos con fuerza. su compañero encendió el fuego y acercándose se sentó en el borde contemplándolo con algo de turbia curiosidad.-¿Cómo lo mataste?.Oyó la voz venida desde muy lejos y abriendo los ojos miró el techo, en un rincón colgaban unas finas telarañas y la madera estaba vieja y enmohecida. recordó la sensación de poder que se expandió por su cuerpo al sostener el cuchillo en sus manos y como, juntando todo el odio y rencor acumulado durante años lo hundió en la piel.-Lo apuñalé, dos...tres veces, ya no recuerdo - respondió lentamente - la sangre me salpicó, estaba caliente y su olor...jamás lo olvidaré, se estremeció con movimientos exangües con un estertor demoníaco y murió - Alberich rió - Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que fui yo quién lo maté.Hagen lo miró impresionado por su sangre fría, de improviso su compañero se incorporó y llevándose la mano a la boca corrió hacia el lavabo y vomitó, vomitó hasta casi sentir que el alma se saldría por su garganta y abriendo el grifo de la ducha se metió bajo ella mientras los temblores lo asaltaban.-Alberich...-.Éste miró, el cabello completamente empapado y la sangre corriéndole por la garganta manchándole la ropa, no sentía el frío del agua, ni el dolor de su propia cicatriz. Hagen señaló la sangre que se acumulaba en el fondo y dos palabras brotaron de sus labios.-Eres inmortal. 


	2. Presente II

**Presente II**

Los golpes imperiosos se dejaron sentir por toda la mansión y las macizas puertas temblaban bajo sus arcas producto de la fuerza con la que eran dados. Cyd dormía apaciblemente con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra apoyada en la espalda de su gemelo Bud que roncaba ostensiblemente mientras una pierna asomaba por entre las cobijas.

El mayordomo entró y abriendo los cortinajes de golpe remeció a su joven amo, su semblante estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban denunciando un estado de nerviosismo extremo y raro para alguien tan sereno como él.Cyd se despertó sobresaltado y murmurando un buenos días miró intrigado a su mas leal sirviente, el que con lágrimas en los ojos musitó cayendo de rodillas:- El señor Siegfried, fue asesinado.La noticia le heló el alma y moviendo desesperadamente a Bud comenzó a vestirse para ir al Valhalla.-¿Inmortal? - repitió Alberich mirándose las manos.Hagen asintió con suma delicadeza cerró el grifo de la llave y le tendió una toalla a su compañero, mientras tomaba su chaqueta. Éste se secó el rostro y de pronto descargó un puñetazo que hizo temblar la pared.-¡Alberich! - gritó Beta.- ¿Te burlas acaso de mí? ¿Cómo puedo ser inmortal?¿Cómo puede serlo un asesino que solo tiene sus manos manchadas de sangre? - exclamó zarandeándolo y soltándolo de improviso susurró llevándose las manos al rostro - Es imposible,Hagen...imposible.- Era una metáfora, asesinaste al líder y pasarás a la historia aunque ocultemos el hecho de que fuimos nosotros, al contrario de nuestros compañeros y las princesas no estábamos ciegos: yo también vi sus excesos y mucha gente de Borgoña podría decir lo mismo.- Pero aquí es...fue un héroe - respondió Alberich abrazándolo.- Fue, tu lo has dicho - susurró Hagen sonriendo a medias.Alberich lo miró con intensidad estrechándolo contra su cuerpo y su compañero lo tomó con firmeza de las caderas para luego besarlo con ferocidad. Por toda su respuesta el pelirrojo lo empujó hacia la pared besándolo como si en sus labios quisiera hallar la paz, Hagen disfrutaba con la oscura intensidad de su amante deslizando sus dedos por debajo de su camisa húmeda mientras sus ojos azules destilaban lujuria. Alberich besó su cuello mordisqueándolo lentamente y con dedos trémulos recorrió su pecho hasta desanudar su camisa y recorrer con los dedos su suave piel, se inclinó besando sus tetillas y acariciando su abdomen mientras su camisa caía al suelo dejando al descubierto su piel. Ambos jadeaban tanto por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas como por el hecho de estar juntos después de tantos sacrificios y privaciones.- Por Odin...te extrañaba como un loco - susurró Hagen acariciando sus hombros.Su amante arqueó una ceja y un brillo de perversidad apareció en sus ojos, lo tomó con algo de fiereza por el rostro obligándole a mirarle y exclamó marcando las palabras:- Me extrañaste mientras estabas con ella, que novedoso.Las pupilas de Hagen ardieron y apartándose de él le espetó:- Mira quien habla...yo no me acostaba con ella, como hacías tú con Siegfried, que extraño ver en ti tal sacrificio Alberich.Éste rió con burla y avanzando hacia él lo tomó por el brazo arrastrándole en pos de sí, Hagen protestó pero la vehemencia de su par no admitía réplicas y casi ni se percató cuando éste lo empujó sobre la cama y sentándose a horcajadas encima de él susurró arrancándole la camisa:- También puedo hacer un sacrificio contigo -.- Eso...tendría que comprobarlo - respondió tomándolo por los hombros.

-Oh, lo harás...lo harás - murmuró Alberich besando sus labios y cuello.

Hagen no respondió simplemente acarició su nuca entrelazando sus dedos en los rebeldes cabellos rojizos y mordiendo sus labios para degustar su sabor lo que provocó que Megrez introdujera casi con violencia la lengua entre sus labios moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, provocándole malsanamente con cada gesto arrancándole un jadeo por lo que comenzó a forcejear con la cremallera de su pantalón besándole y presionando su cuerpo mientras sentía que la ropa era un estorbo entre ambos, Alberich presionó mas preso de una incontenible excitación sintiendo los labios del otro recorrer ávidamente su pecho lamiendo y mordiendo sus tetillas, sus uñas dejando una marca roja en su espalda lo que erizó su piel y, deslizando los labios por su grácil cuello lamió su garganta, apartando sus rubios cabellos y deslizando una mano acarició su entrepierna. La respuesta eléctrica de su rubio amante no se hizo esperar, su cuerpo color canela se estremeció y sus manos resbalaron por su espalda y trasero acariciando y acercándolo más. Alberich lo tumbó en la cama y trazó un camino con su lengua hasta el vientre bajo de Merak y bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior acarició su miembro hinchado para introducirlo en su boca, sus cabellos caían en completo desorden por el rostro y sus ojos brillaban notando las contorsiones y jadeos de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, repasando en cada músculo y cada cicatriz...lo conocía casi de memoria y hace un año ya que habían firmado un tácito acuerdo.Hilda se paseaba con los labios apretados y mirada vacía, casi sin ver a su hermana que aún sollozante se retorcía las manos murmurando el nombre de su amado Hagen, el que en esos instantes yacía dormido en una posada barata de Midgard después de haber poseído a su amante; La sacerdotisa de Asgard aguardaba la llegada de Tholl y Mime. Aún se resistía a creerlo pero los ojos de Alberich no habían mentido...Las puertas del Salón del Valaskialf se abrieron y por ella hicieron entrada los gemelos de Mizar, Hilda dejó caer lentamente los brazos.- Cyd...Bud, no tardarán en llegar.Ambos asintieron, el gemelo rebelde se notaba incómodo en su papel de circunstancias y tras dirigir la vista a las princesas, al fuego y a la enorme araña de luces que decoraba la estancia optó por acercarse al fuego para así disimular su turbación, su hermano lo dejó hacer y acercándose a su princesa musitó mirándola compasivamente:- Señorita Hilda...¿cómo fue? ¿quién les avisó? - la tristeza salía por cada poro de su cuerpo, el amaba a Siegfried y recordó cuando lo alojó en su mansión queriéndole como un hermano.-Alberich - La sacerdotisa escupió el nombre con desprecio.Cyd entrecerró los ojos, nunca le gustó la cercanía de Megrez, le admiraba sí: por esa inteligencia y pedanteria dignas de él y muy dentro reconocía el endemoniado y atrayente carácter de éste sin dudar ni un segundo en que eso atrajo al indómito de Siegfried. Se paseó por la habitación e iba a formular una pregunta cuando las puertas se abrieron y todos los presentes sufrieron un sobresalto.Afuera los llantos de las valquirias precedían al glorioso difunto, Hilda se agarró al sitial con ambas manos y Bud se incorporó al acecho, Flare gimió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Cyd notó como su cuerpo se ponía rígido.Mime entró con la cabeza baja y su arpa destrozada, tras él los guardias del palacio escoltaban un cuerpo en angarillas. Hilda abrió los ojos desmesuradamente fijándose en cada detalle del cuerpo de su dios guerrero, la melena de Eta ondeaba y una mano sobresalía entre el manto de pieles con que Alpha venía cubierto, la enorme figura de Tholl remeció su visión; éste se inclinó sollozante, el rostro de Mime estaba surcado de lágrimas.- ¿Dónde está Alberich? - clamó Hilda sin dirigirse en nadie al particular.El aullido de Jinx sobresaltó sus nervios, Phenrill entró corriendo y soltando una exclamación al ver el cadáver de su capitán observó a los presentes y exclamó:- Los he rastreado pero no hay rastros de ellos...-.Flare se irguió y por primera vez su voz se dejó oír.- ¿Ellos?... ¿Hagen no está en su cabaña?-.Aliotho negó con la cabeza, varias mujeres ingresaron encendiendo velas alrededor del caido y entonando cantos fúnebres para que Hel acogiera al líder de los divinos de Odin.Alberich se observaba en el espejo, no se acostumbraba a la cicatriz que marcaba su cara y aunque el cabello la cubría parcialmente seguia preocupándole. La expresión de su rostro era lejana y se mantenía firme pero dolorosamente lejos, suspiró y armándose de resolución terminó de abotonarse la chaqueta.Hagen entró corriendo, sus cabellos estaban en desorden y jadeante le dijo:- Ya encontré a uno...tenemos nuestro culpable. - su expresión era de triunfo y vivacidad.- Ya he ordenado mis pensamientos, el embustero más grande de Asgard hará acto de aparición y que Loki me ayude - susurró su compañero.Ambos se miraron significativamente y descendieron las escaleras, las campanas repicaban y paños negros se extendían por toda la ciudad. La noticia ya estaba en todos los ríncones y no eran pocos los que sonreian recordando el asedio de Siegfried y sus hombres y la horrible matanza entre inocentes, entre las que había perecido una mujer aristócrata procedente de Asgard.El posadero tenía los caballos ensillados y una mula tordilla transportaba a un hombre enjuto y macilento, Alberich lo vio y quedó mudo de asombro.-¿Le conoces? - susurró Hagen.- Es antiguo tutor, mio y de ingríd..él la vio morir.- respondió.Hagen abrió la boca mientras Alberich se acercaba al anciano y le tendía la mano.-¿Quién lo mató? - musitó con voz hueca el hombre.-Fui yo - replicó Megrez.El hombre sonrió y lo abrazó con efusividad.- Entonces ahora nuestra señorita podrá descansar en paz-.Hagen sonrió y subiendo a su córcel abrió la marcha hacia Asgard.Las calles del pueblo estaban cubiertas por un espeso manto de nieve y una niebla densa y opresiva hacía la marcha mas lenta, las casas estaban cerradas y los paños negros colgaban en las ventanas, a diferencia de Midgard aquí la tristeza se paseaba por las calles y una columna de velas alumbraba el camino hasta la entrada del Valhalla.Alberich repasaba en su mente todos los momentos vividos junto a su hermana y su corazón esperaba tranquilo._"La joven reposaba junto a la ventana, sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas y sus cabellos negros caían en bucles por su cuello, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa. _

_  
Alberich se acercó y sonriendo acarició su rostro, ella se desperezó lentamente y al verlo saltó sobre su cuello abrazándole y riendo. _

_  
- Hermano, me ama ¡lo dijo hoy! Por fin lo dijo -rió. _

_  
Él la abrazó contento de verla alegre y decidió no decirle nada sobre la reputación del héroe de Worms._

- Ya estamos en el palacio - Hagen se inclinó sobre su compañero tocándole el hombro, al verlos, los guardias corrieron a avisarle a la señorita Hilda y fueron recibidos por un silencio impresionante.Fue Hagen el primero al entrar al Valaskialf y se sorprendió de la solemnidad y tristeza que inundaba el lugar, al verle las valquirias cuchichearon y Flare corrió hacia él a pesar de la mirada de advertencia de Hilda, la que se puso de pie y exclamó:-Bienvenidos...les hemos estado esperando, en especial a ti, Alberich.Éste se adelantó mirando a sus compañeros alineados frente al trono y junto al cuerpo de Siegfried, sus ojos se dirigieron a su líder y repentinamente una náusea se le atoró en la garganta.- Se que esperan una explicación y aquí estoy... Vean a este hombre - murmuró haciendo una seña a su antiguo tutor para que se acercara. - Él es el asesino de Siegfried.Hilda palideció y Tholl se apresuró a sujetar a Phenrill mientras Cyd hacía lo mismo con su hermano, Hagen asintió sosteniendo a Flare y Alberich continuó.-Este hombre fue parte de mi familia y nos instruyó a mi hermana y a mi en nuestra niñez, él asesinó a Siegfried por venganza ya que éste...mató a mi hermana en la matanza de Midgard.Un impresionante silencio se dejó sentir, el hombre se adelantó y mirando con odio el cadáver exclamó:-Recuerdo esa noche, jamás la olvidé...el extranjero acudió a Midgard con su ejército después de derrotar a los invasores...-.Mime se estremeció, en esa batalla había participado junto a su Padre para hacerse hombre, Hilda apoyó una mano en su hombro.- Pidieron alimento y un lugar donde dormir, algunos se negaron y sus casas fueron saqueadas a viva fuerza por los soldados, él decía que eran héroes y debía tratársele como tales, yo vivía allí y ese día la señorita ingríd me visitaba a sabiendas que su amante pasaría por la ciudad para llegar hasta acá...ella vio con sus propios ojos como los hombres incendiaban algunas casas abusando de las mujeres, matando a los viejos y se postró de rodillas ante él rogándole que cesara y se marchara a Asgard, no la oyeron porque exasperado vuestro héroe la partió en dos con su espada.Cyd se tapó la boca completamente abrumado, y una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Alberich. Hilda se puso de pie y vacilante se acercó al anciano.- Conozco esa historia...se que Siegfried no era tan puro de alma como todos pensaban pero él también sufría por sus pecados pasados - miró a Alberich - esa pobre muchacha no merecía morir, pero aquí se hace justicia llévenselo a las mazmorras.Los guardias cogieron al anciano y se lo llevaron, Hilda le dirigió una significativa mirada a Alberich y ordenó que le diesen sepultura a Siegfried.Los árboles se mecían con el viento Hagen sostenía un par de rosas rojas y Alberich estaba inclinado sobre una pequeña tumba, tenía una mano en la mejilla y sus ojos estaban arrasados de lágrimas.- Hermana, estás vengada...- susurró depositando una de las flores.Era el final del presente, ahora comenzaba el pasado. 


	3. Pasado I

**Pasado I**

Siegfried espoleaba su caballo con mano firme y segura, a su alrededor los árboles se alzaban enormes como queriendo impedirle el paso pero hasta el momento nadie ni nada lo había logrado, era hijo único de dos poderosos reyes, era hermoso y mujeres y hombres se le ofrecían a diario, y más importante que todo: era inmortal.

A sus 17 años ya lo había conquistado todo y a todos, su familia era de una antigua estirpe de la cual se decía estaban protegidos por Odin, Sigi el miembro fundador era hijo del poderoso dios, gracias a éste conquistó un reino junto a Renir, su único descendiente, el que no podía tener hijos y le rogó a Odin que le concediera esa gracia, la deidad le envió una manzana a la mujer de Renir y está quedo embarazada dando a luz a Sigmund, padre de Siegfried.Sigmund siendo ya adulto se hallaba un día acompañado de otros guerreros cuando vio acercarse un viejo cubierto por una capa, su rostro estaba cubierto por un sombrero de ala ancha, llevaba una espada y, ante la estupefacción de los presentes la hundió en el tronco que servía para sostener el techo de la sala y murmurando con voz cavernosa anunció que la espada sería para quien lograra sacarla de allí.Todos los guerreros lo intentaron pero solo Sigmund consiguió arrancarla y se quedó con ella.Gracias a la espada fue de victoria en victoria. Ya anciano un día que estaba en plena lucha apareció de nuevo el viejo que le proporcionó antaño la espada. Llevó su lanza hacia Sigmund y este golpeó con su espada la lanza del viejo. La espada se rompió en dos. El viejo era Odín que quería su muerte y empezó por desarmarle.Sigmund fue herido en la batalla, y cuando su esposa Hjordis quiso curarle, él se negó afirmando que Odín quería su muerte y que lo único que tenía que hacer era recoger los trozos de su espada para soldarlos algún día.Siegfried sonrió y levantó orgulloso la Balmung, con mucho dolor habiase despedido de sus padres: esas fronteras ya no tenían nada para él y se dirigía a Asgard, tierra de mitos y héroes allí pondría su espada al servicio de quien fuese. Tenía hambre de batallas y retos de probar esa inmortalidad de la cual gozaba, no conocía el miedo ni la prudencia, era un héroe ¿quién podría decirle que no?.La luz del sol bañaba su rostro y la nieve se derretía a su paso, sus cabellos color arena ondeaban y su traje estaba exquisitamente bordado, de pronto advirtió que al final del camino empezaba el bosque y que éste se desviaba, oía el chapoteo del agua y se encaminó hacia allá deseoso de apreciar mas la belleza de Asgard.Se apeo de su corcel, la hierba crecía en abundancia y distinguió dos figuras, una de ellas conocida, la muchacha era esbelta y de largos cabellos negros pero no era diferente a otras que hubiese visto ya y quizás su única novedad eran sus cabellos demasiado oscuros para alguien de ascendencia nórdica. Se apoyó en un tronco y entonces se quedó boquiabierto, junto a ella se encontraba un muchacho, casi un niño, de resplandecientes cabellos rojos; tan bello que opacaba todo a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios se aproximó.-Hola...vuestros rostros me parecen conocidos -.Ingríd se volteo y un inmenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas, era el chico del bosque, balbuceando torpemente respondió:-Ho...hola, soy Ingríd encantada de conoceros...¿vos sois?.-Siegfried rió y replicó sin apartar los ojos de ambos.-¿No sabéis quien soy? Mi nombre es Siegfried yo soy el que dio muerte a Fafnir y he venido a defender vuestra tierras.Un murmullo de admiración se escapó de labios de la joven, Siegfried parpadeó perplejo ¿sería mudo?.-Vos no habéis pronunciado palabra...-Alberich lo miró, le detestaba desde esa tarde en el bosque, su hermana no hacia mas que hablar de él y hacer castillos en el aire. Lo había observado desde que se apeó del caballo y fichado a primera vista: era un arrogante y seguro sería un ignorante preocupado solo de luchar en vez de instruirse.-No tengo nada importante que decir ¿de que podría hablarle un simple mortal a un héroe? -.Ante el asombro de Siegfried el joven dio media vuelta y se marchó.-¡Alberich! No seas mal educado...Alberich - exclamó Ingríd consternada."Vaya petulante, tan espinoso como un cardo" - pensó Siegfried y acercándose a la joven musitó:-Perdonad que haya hecho enfadar a vuestro novio, no quería importunaros...-.-No lo hacéis y no es mi novio, es mi hermano menor -ella sonrió -disculpadlo no es así, mi hermano es una persona muy especial, le gusta leer y no ve muy bien a los guerreros como vos.Él entornó los ojos, nunca había tomado un libro mas que para echarlo al fuego, era hombre de acción y no de palabras, miró a la joven, la que no le apartaba los ojos de encima. Era hermosa pero no tenía nada de especial, domaría a ese cardo y para eso la necesitaba.-Lo entiendo -se sentó en la hierba y le hizo un gesto a la muchacha para que se sentara junto a él.Ingríd se sentó con gracia, sus cabellos brillaban como el azabache bajo la luz del sol y su corazón palpitaba a mil, era tan hermoso y atento y no se parecía en nada a los jóvenes de Asgard, además sus hazañas a su corta edad la impresionaban.-¿Estáis solo de paso,Siegfried? - murmuró.El negó con la cabeza y le explicó que se alojaba en casa de Cyd de Mizar, no dejaba de mirarla apreciando los cambios de su rostro que se iluminaba al ella gesticular o sonreír.-Sois hermosa jamás vi dama igual en mi tierra. -Siegfried sonrió y poniéndose de pie le tendió la mano -¿Queréis cabalgar conmigo?.Alberich se paseaba furioso por la biblioteca, Mime lo observaba en silencio ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de su temperamental amigo y aguardaba a que Ingríd llegase para practicar el arpa, así engañaba a su padre diciendo que iba a estudiar y practicar esgrima a la mansión de los Megrez.-¿Tu le has visto? Es un petulante Mime y mi hermana no le apartaba los ojos de encima, debí haberme quedado por Hel soy un idiota.-Pero Alberich...tengo entendido que es alguien increíble - exclamo Mime bajándose del taburete al que se había subido - Cyd le tiene en gran estima y las princesas comentan a diario sobre él, incluso le he pedido - añadió con timidez - que me enseñe esgrima, así si mi padre me pregunta sabré enseñarle algo.Alberich lo miro de hito en hito.Afuera se oyó llegar un caballo, Ingríd se apeo ayudada por Siegfried, traía las mejillas sonrosadas y su aspecto era radiante.-Gracias por traerme.Siegfried se inclinó para besarla suavemente, ella tembló al sentir sus poderosas manos en su grácil cintura, en ese instante las puertas se abrieron y por ella salieron Alberich y Mime.-Hermana...- exclamó éste ásperamente, a su lado Mime no pronunció palabra, se le veía compungido y sostenía algo tras de el.Ingríd rió y tomando a Siegfried de la mano exclamó:-Hermano, te presento a mi novio. -pasó entre ambos y agregó: -debo presentárselo a nuestros padres, mamá estará feliz. -De pronto su rostro se tornó preocupado y se dirigió a Mime.-¿Por qué estas tan serio, Mime? Podemos practicar igual...-.Por toda respuesta Mime le mostró el arpa destrozada e indicando a Alberich sollozó:-Tu hermano es un bruto me la rompió en la cabeza por que dije que...-se interrumpió ante la mirada de advertencia de Alberich y sin decir palabra se marcho.Siegfried rió divertido no le quedaba duda que ese chico era especial tal como su "novia" decía, estaba conforme con la decisión tomada ya que al saber que tenía novia la princesa Hilda no se mostraría tan esquiva con él, eso de la virginidad era una tontería.Durante las dos semanas siguientes iba a diario a la mansión Megrez y su compromiso se comentaba en toda la aristocracia, no había mujer que no envidiase a Ingríd, pero su objetivo principal no cedía ni un ápice y esto comenzaba a atormentarle.Cyd sonreía y charlaba con despreocupación mientras alimentaba su conejo, su madre comentaba junto a algunas mujeres los últimos hechos acontecidos en Asgard y solo Siegfried parecía totalmente ajeno a toda la plática.-¿Qué sucede amigo mío? estas con la joven mas hermosa de Asgard y la princesa dice que te nombrará primer caballero, Odin te favorece y sin embargo te veo preocupado.El rubio muchacho observo al enorme conejo blanco dando saltitos por la hierba y moviendo la mano se retiró, necesitaba caminar.Cyd lo miró preocupado y lo dejo hacer.El pueblo bullía de animación y las gentes le cedían el paso, por todas partes la música resonaba con fuerza y las mujeres se inclinaban mostrándole el escote y sus pechos jóvenes y firmes, Alberich siguió caminando sin querer pensar ni recordar la terrible discusión con su hermana y entrando una taberna aislada pidió un jarro de hidromiel y se sentó en un rincón a leer.Las voces se mezclaban y las mujeres bailaban riéndose a viva voz, el cantinero se le acerco y le dijo en tono de confidencia:-Es una verdadera lástima y entiendo vuestra preocupación milord.Alberich alzó una ceja, ¿cuándo entenderían esos ignorantes que no era un lord?.-No se de que habla.- respondió con aspereza.El hombre se encogió de hombros y mirándolo con doble intención solo dijo: -la segunda habitación a la derecha.Éste levanto la cabeza, no buscaba rameras ni parecido, lo observo irse intrigado e intentó seguir leyendo pero habían picado su curiosidad, de un golpe se bebió todo el hidromiel y algo tambaleante subió las escaleras tropezándose con algunas busconas y esquivándolas cayó de bruces frente a la puerta, se puso de pie algo mareado y sin tocar la abrió.-¿Qué demonios es esto? -exclamo al ver a Siegfried completamente borracho sentado en la cama.Éste rió y poniéndose de pie se acercó a él.-Yo le pedí que te enviará hasta acá, se por tu hermana que siempre frecuentas este lugar.-¿No te basta con pasar en mi casa que ahora me sigues?.Siegfried avanzó hasta él y un vago temor se apoderó de Alberich, se veía tremendamente seductor con ese aspecto desaliñado y él mismo se sorprendió de tener esos pensamientos hacia el que mas odiaba.-No se que quieras y no me quedaré a averiguarlo -frunció el ceño y abrió la puerta pero Siegfried la cerró con un fuerte golpe.-Te quedarás porque yo lo quiero. -susurró Siegfried y tomándolo por un brazo lo apartó con violencia de la puerta situándose entre él.Alberich lo miró sorprendido y la furia se retrato en su rostro, verlo así lo excitaba aún mas y abriendo los brazos lo desafió:-Sal si puedes, veremos quien vence si tú y tus condenados libros o yo.-Estás ebrio...no soy ningún maldito idiota y se que no puedo ganarte -replicó Alberich preguntándose que era lo que tramaba Siegfried, no le gustaba para nada esa actitud y esa mirada.Éste rió y lanzando la botella al suelo se acercó amenazante, Alberich no le quitaba esos hipnóticos ojos verdes de encima y veía su piel entre la camisa, se veía tan frágil y hermoso.-No estamos en tu casa, no estamos ni siquiera en Asgard, Alberich...tal como suponía eres un cobarde hoy veremos que tus libros no te han servido de nada, a menos que me atacaras con todos los que tienes -rió.Ambos estaban frente a frente, Siegfried lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de Alberich.-¿Qué quieres? Estás haciendo perder mi tiempo, si vas a disculparte por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana es a ella a quien debes decírselo no a mi. -respondió este viendo como la mano de Siegfried se aproximaba a su rostro.-Decirle a tu hermana... decirle qué si ya sabe que es una ramera.Alberich le apartó de un manotón la mano y mascullando una maldición le asestó un puñetazo en el mentón, Siegfried sonrió y golpeándolo en el estómago siseó al tiempo que lo empujaba sobre la cama.-Vaya, pero si sabes pelear muchachita.-Cállate maldito hijo de la gran puta, tu no vendrás a insultar a mi hermana-.Alberich intentó incorporarse pero Siegfried se situó encima de él inmovilizándose los brazos.-Que boca tienes...me gustaría saber que mas sabes hacer con ella -y antes de que el otro replicara lo besó salvajemente, sus labios tenían gusto a hidromiel y se excitó con solo tocarlos. Por fin tenía a ese cardo bajo su poder. Sin contenerse lamió sus labios y los mordió totalmente fascinado con ellos.-Eres hermoso, me fascinaste desde el primer momento en que te vi Alberich, por eso me acerqué a tu hermana para tenerte a mi lado.Siegfried besaba su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su miembro, Alberich se sentía extraño: nunca había estado con un hombre, su respiración se aceleraba y lentamente fue abatiéndose bajo el empuje del otro. 


	4. Pasado II

**PASADO II**

Flare sonreía mientras cortaba flores acompañada de su hermana mayor Hilda, amaba la primavera ya que así podía salir del palacio y caminar con Hagen al que adoraba en secreto. Le conocía desde niño y había ido transformándose lentamente en un hombre, la joven no ocultaba su dicha cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban y sentía envidia de todos los que posaban sus ojos en él.

- Flare ¿no sabes si Hagen tardará mucho? El cielo anuncia tormenta y seria peligroso que anduviera solo en el pueblo.

Hilda sonreía mientras sostenía en sus manos una docena de rosas rojas que irían a adornar su habitación, no había querido decirlo pero también estaba preocupada por Siegfried. Las valquirias les observaban en silencio, las princesas eran muy queridas por todos y la mayor sería una excelente sacerdotisa.

- Mira Hilda - danzó la rubia muchachita enseñándole una guirnalda de flores que adornaba su cuello.

- Se te ven muy bien, de seguro a Hagen le agradaran mucho.-

Flare hizo un gracioso mohín y llevándose las manos al rostro se ruborizó por completo por lo que su hermana rió.

- Te conozco y el es un muy buen muchacho, además cada vez que te observa sus ojos brillan...-.

-Oh, ¿cómo brillan los de Siegfried al mirarte a ti hermana? - observó Flare jugueteando con un diente de león.

Hilda se sonrojó y estuvo a punto de arrojar las rosas al suelo, el cielo empezó a nublarse y el viento mecía las delicadas briznas de hierba y los cabellos, la aspirante a sacerdotisa se agachó y acariciando una pequeña florerilla con la punta de sus dedos susurró:

- Ambas somos muy afortunadas de tenerlos junto a nosotras. - su hermana asintió y tomándola de la mano Hilda agregó: - vamos, pronto empezará a llover.

- Aquí están vuestros pedidos - el anciano sonrió enseñando los tres dientes que le quedaban - enviad mis saludos a las princesas, la señorita Hilda está cada día mas hermosa.

Hagen asintió mientras observaba el cielo con preocupación, llovería y no deseaba empaparse y menos con los víveres entre los que asomaba un libro.

- Se los daré, muchas gracias.

El anciano movió la cabeza y se marchó a atender a los otros clientes, el rubio muchacho salió de la tienda y a lo lejos se oían los primeros truenos.

- Eres tan fogoso y exquisito como me imaginé...- murmuró Siegfried abrochándose la camisa y mirando de reojo el relámpago que iluminó la habitación.

Alberich no le respondió, estaba acurrucado en medio de la cama con los cabellos desgreñados y miraba hacía la ventana manteniendo los labios apretados. Siegfried se acercó con lujuria y tomándolo con fuerza del rostro lo besó ardientemente en los boca forzándole a abrir los labios.

- Ahora nunca me olvidarás...así como yo no lo haré contigo, salúdame a tu hermana.- caminó hacía la puerta con elegancia y volteándose agregó antes de irse:- Nos veremos las caras de nuevo, pelirrojo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, Alberich suspiró y cerrando los ojos con fuerza se incorporó en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo y fue vistiéndose maquinalmente, no podía asimilar que era lo que había sucedido y jamás podría decírselo a su hermana.

- Ese mal nacido...- susurró llevándose la mano a un hombro donde estaban marcado los dientes de su ahora enemigo.

Tenía la camisa desgarrada, se miró al espejo y aparte de su palidez nada en él denotaba lo que acababa de sucederle, lleno de furia tomó una silla y la arrojó por la ventana.

Hagen llevaba al paso su caballo mientras comía una hogaza de pan, la gente circulaba menos en las angostas calles y ansiaba llegar pronto para no preocupar a la señorita Flare, de pronto sonrió al ver a Siegfried salir de una de las tabernas, su traje y apostura eran inconfundibles.

- Señor Siegfried...- murmuró deteniendo su caballo.

Éste se giró y le sonrió con encanto.

- No me digas señor, me haces sentir mas viejo...¿Vas para el Valhalla?.-

Hagen murmuró unas disculpas y movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, desde que ese muchacho había llegado era una especie de héroe para él y soñaba con ser igual de fuerte y bondadoso. Iba a responderle cuando de lo alto de la taberna salió disparada una silla que fue a romperse frente a sus ojos y los cristales cayeron alrededor de ambos causando el revuelo de las pocas personas que deambulaban por ahí.

- Pero qué...- masculló Hagen enfadado.

Siegfried rió y mirando hacia el lugar donde había estado la ventana exclamó:

- Es un volcán.

Hagen lo miró perplejo.

- No me hagas caso debe ser algún borracho que causa desorden-.

- ¿No deberíamos ir a ver? Alguien puede salir lastimado- Hagen se bajó del caballo pero su amigo se lo impidió.

- Vámonos, no es nuestro asunto.

Éste lo miró extrañado, era muy raro que Siegfried no quisiera ir a ayudar, lo miró pero ya caminaba hacia su brioso corcel ajeno a todo. El rubio miro los cristales rotos esparcidos a su alrededor y sin hacerle caso se apeo dejando las provisiones en las alforjas.

Alberich bajó los escalones como un sonámbulo, las meretrices y los borrachos enmudecían a su paso, en su desesperación se había echado encima toda el agua que había encontrado en los jarros de bronce y presentaba un aspecto deplorable.

El tabernero lo miró y se encontró con el odio reflejado en esos ojos verdes y, sin querer confrontarlo desvió la vista. El pelirrojo se le acercó y saltándole encima lo tomó por el cuello.

- Bastardo ¿con cuantas monedas de oro te compró? - susurró asiéndolo con firmeza ante el espanto de los demás.

Hagen entró y quedó anonadado ante el silencio del lugar y esquivando borrachos llegó hasta el mesón, conocía al muchacho de cabellos rojos, era un aspirante como él para ser un guerrero divino.

-¡Dime, maldita sea! - gritaba Alberich sin soltarle.

Nadie osaba interrumpir y un terrible presentimiento se apoderó de Hagen, conocía la reputación de buscapleitos del pelirrojo pero algo decían sus ojos y su aspecto. Se acercó con algo de temor y tocándole el hombro exclamó:

- Alberich...¿así te llamas verdad? Suéltale, sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho no ganarás nada si le matas.

- No te metas seas quien seas, no es tu condenado asunto. - replicó Alberich sin mirarle.

El hombre balbuceaba y se iba poniendo blanco ante la falta de aire, una de las mujeres susurro algo indignada y acercándose gritó:

-¡Déjalo el no es una mala persona! -.

Como única respuesta recibió un tremendo empujó que la lanzó literalmente al otro extremo del lugar. Hagen se acercó y sin decirle nada le asestó un golpe al muchacho en pleno rostro. Alberich se revolvió y le dio una patada en el estómago, el hombre cayó al suelo y mientras algunas mujeres lo levantaban, ambos jóvenes se trenzaron en una descomunal pelea.

- Detente - gritó Hagen cubriéndose - no se que te haya pasado pero solo quería que lo dejaras.

- No tenias porqué venir a inmiscuirte - señaló Alberich arrojándole una jarra de hidromiel por encima de la cabeza.

Hagen iba a replicarle pero la misma mujer a la que Megrez había empujado se acercó por atrás y rompiéndole una silla encima lo dejó inconciente en el piso.

La chica salió de la habitación llevando una jarra con agua y paños húmedos, Hagen aguardaba en el pasillo y al verla salir se le acercó preocupado. Ella sonrió y acariciándole el rostro susurró:

- Está dormido, fue bueno que lo hayas traído aquí en vez de llevarle a su mansión...Alberich siempre ha sido conflictivo y su padre es conocido por su severidad, lamento lo que pasó.

- Me gustaría, hablarle...no entiendo su reacción...- respondió Hagen ruborizándose, se sentía extraño cada vez que una chica le miraba o le tocaba ya que no estaba acostumbrado. La mujer señaló la puerta y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras.

Una breve vacilación se extendió por su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos entró, Alberich dormía pero su semblante no era sereno, Hagen observó la camisa desgarrada y tembló sin saber por qué. Allí estaba al lado de un desconocido, precisamente él, que no demostraba demasiado interés en algo que no fuera relativo a Flare.

Lentamente se acercó observando ese rostro y volvió a temblar, era la imagen de la desgracia, era su imagen...aspiró hondo recordando el día en que le anunciaron la muerte de sus padres a manos de un oso salvaje, se tragó todo el dolor e Hilda lo llevó a cuidar de su hermana para así distraerle de tan enorme pesar.

Alberich abrió los ojos y se incorporó, sudaba profusamente y sus ojos recorrieron con desesperación el lugar y sin decir palabra trató de levantarse pero una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y llevándose la mano a la cabeza volvió a recostarse.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? Podría matarte por venir donde no te llaman - miró a Hagen con los ojos entornados.

Repitió la pregunta pero no obtuvo respuesta, el otro parecía estar muy lejos de allí.


	5. Pasado III

**PASADO III**

La nieve caía en remolinos sobre Asgard y un carruaje se balanceaba peligrosamente en cada curva, sus ocupantes venían enfundados en gruesos abrigos de pieles y entre ellos un pequeño niño de rubios cabellos miraba asustado a su alrededor y de vez en cuando se aferraba al brazo de su madre.

- Hagen todo estará bien, pronto llegaremos a casa. - susurró ella acomodando su gorro de piel.

El niño sonrió y sacando la mano del carruaje dejó que los copos de nieve le cayesen en la mano, rió y se estremeció por ello y su madre hizo eco de su risa, ya se divisaba el castillo rodeado de árboles. Su padre se acercó a ellos y los observó con felicidad.

El cochero espoleaba los caballos, temía a las tormentas y esperaba llegar pronto o su mujer le reprendería, éstos humeaban y corrían más rápido, de pronto uno de ellos piafó estentórea mente y yéndose hacía un lado resbaló a causa de la nieve volcando el carro y echando por tierra a sus ocupantes. Hagen se levantó de entre la hierba: una enorme sombra tapaba la luz de la luna, un oso gris estaba en medio del camino irguiéndose sobre uno de los animales agonizantes, el cochero le disparó con su rifle fallando el tiro y el oso le desgarró la columna de un manotazo mientras se acercaba al carruaje.

- Mamá - gritó Hagen aterrorizado.

Ésta levantó la cabeza y trató de salir de entre los hierros retorcidos, sangraba profusamente y arrastrándose con dificultad llegó jadeante hasta el lado de su hijo.

-¿Dónde está papá? Tengo miedo...ese animal se acerca - chilló abrazándose a ella.

Ella lo cubrió con sus brazos mientras el animal devoraba los caballos y poniéndose de pie lo tomó en sus brazos mientras sollozaba.

-Vamonos a casa, él nos seguirá -.

Hagen repitió las preguntas pero su madre lo sujetó con firmeza y guiándolo por entre el bosque ambos corrieron en dirección a la mansión, resbalándose y temiendo a los lobos.

- Él nos seguirá...lo sé- repetía ella cada vez que el formulaba alguna pregunta.

La nieve caía con mayor fuerza impidiendo la correcta visión, ambos se cobijaron bajo un enorme árbol esperando que las ramas impidiesen que la nieve cayera en su totalidad sobre ellos. Ambos temblaban y la mujer se desangraba en silencio y quitándose el gorro de pieles y el abrigo envolvió en ellos a su hijo y metiéndolo por un hueco del tronco se aseguró de que ni el oso ni los lobos le tocaran.

- Allí estarás a salvo, mi amado Hagen...-sollozó acariciando el rostro del niño dormido.

Ala mañana siguiente lo encontraron en estado de hipotermia y no habían rastros de la mujer o de alguno de los ocupantes del carruaje.

-¿Mi Padre no está aquí? - susurró Alberich levantando la cabeza.

Hagen abrió los ojos y la habitación se apareció ante él, se veía profundamente conmovido y miró al muchacho de cabellos rojos como si lo viese por primera vez.

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió...Alberich?.- preguntó con lentitud sentándose en una silla.

Éste se removió inquieto y sin levantar la vista negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca has tenido una borrachera y como habrías de tenerla si habitas junto a ese par de santas en el palacio,Hagen...vete no sea que te anden buscando y déjame solo.

Hagen le mostró la camisa desgarrada y agregó: -No soy tan inteligente como tú, pero eso no es común ¿ te atacaron?.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y Alberich empezó a temblar inconteniblemente recordando los besos dados a Siegfried y el dolor sumado a una extraña sensación y cerrándolos con fuerza se puso de pie disponiéndose a marcharse.

- Siegfried no quería que subiera hasta acá y él salía de este lugar cuando la silla que lanzaste casi me da en la cabeza.

Su compañero palideció y no respondió, Hagen se puso de pie y tocándole el hombro añadió: - Todos dicen que eres un verdadero huracán Alberich y hasta el palacio llegan rumores de tu comportamiento,pero hoy te ves destrozado y si no sacas eso quedarás marcado de por vida...se que ni me conoces ni yo a ti y solo te aconsejaré que no te calles.

Alberich asió el pomo de la puerta, aún temblaba y tenía los nudillos blancos, su enorme orgullo le impedía hablar y no se rebajaría diciéndole algo así a un desconocido. De pronto sintió una mano sobre la suya y la garganta se le cerro en una náusea.

- Si no quieres hablar eres libre de no hacerlo, pero no te puedes marchar en ese estado.

Una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla y no hizo nada por soltarse, se estaba viniendo abajo y comprendía que jamás podría decirles ni a su Padre y menos a su hermana lo que acababa de pasarle...el orgulloso vástago de Baldrick de Megrez vapuleado como una ramera cualquiera por alguien que estaba a punto de desposar a su hermana.

El rubio muchacho entendió y guardó silencio mientras ese orgulloso desconocido narraba cómo el futuro líder de los guerreros de elite y pretendiente de la princesa Hilda había abusado de él en connivencia con el posadero.

Ingríd soltó sus espléndidos cabellos y caminó mansamente hasta su cama sin despegar los ojos de su amante que la esperaba recostado en ella.

- Tu hermano se está tardando y la tormenta no tardará en caer...- susurró Siegfried viendo sin emoción a la mujer que tenía al lado.

- Alberich sabe cuidarse solo - rió ella acariciando su pecho y mirándolo con languidez.

Él miró ese cuerpo pálido y deseable e inclinándose hacía ella la besó apasionadamente avasallándola y sacándose de la mente esos ojos verdes que lo miraban con desafío aún a pesar de haber poseído su cuerpo una y otra vez llevado por sus mas bajos instintos y una lejana promesa.

Ingríd cerró los ojos entregándose sin remordimientos a él, su hermano no estaba y su padre dormía encerrado en su biblioteca personal, Siegfried besaba su cuello y estrechaba su cintura cuando de pronto un ladrido lejano los sobresaltó a ambos.

- Hablabas de él y ya llega, "Hodnir" lo reconocería en dónde fuese. - ella se puso su camisón blanco y tomando una lámpara de gas iba a ir a recibirle pero su amante se lo impidió y arrebatándosela con fingida dulzura susurró:

- Quédate aquí, yo iré a recibirle.-

-Pero...-.

-En una semana serás mi esposa y si él es tan inteligente sabrá que hace mucho que no duermes sola-.

Hagen sonrió apoyado en su caballo, las provisiones estaban mojadas pero eso no le preocupaba, Alberich se apeo y lo miró con gratitud; parecía haber recuperado su antigua apostura e indicándole las enormes puertas exclamó:

- No te quedes allí afuera y entra, mañana podrás regresar a Valhalla.

- La señorita Flare se preocupará y debo entregar las provisiones - protestó Hagen algo cohibido ante la oportunidad de conocer esa mansión de la cual todos hablaban.

Alberich insistió y tras dejar los caballos en el establo ambos ingresaron y la sangre de ambos se heló al encontrarse cara a cara con Siegfried.


	6. Pasado IV

Siegfried movió la lámpara y caminando hacia ambos les sonrió con cinismo.

-Parece como si hubieran visto un fantasma y es imposible que yo lo sea porque jamás moriré.

Alberich se puso lívido y la furia dominó a Hagen el que avanzó pero la mano de su compañero lo retuvo. Éste avanzó y pasando al lado de Siegfried murmuró:

- Nunca hay que decir jamás, la gracia de los dioses es enorme en Asgard...vete a dormir tranquilo, mi padre puede pasar semanas encerrado sin preocuparse de que un bastardo seduzca a su hija. - sus miradas se encontraron mientras los sirvientes observaban atónitos y sin osar abrir la boca ante tan inusual encuentro.

- Que gusto me da verte fuera del Valhalla, Hagen. - exclamó Siegfried a modo de despedida y sin decir nada más salió de la sala.

Hagen se apresuró a sostener a Alberich que estuvo a punto de irse de bruces al suelo y sosteniéndolo llamó a uno de los criados para que le ayudara a subirlo.

- Rápido, está enfermo...- musitó Hagen y acercándose al atemorizado hombre agregó:- ¿Visita a menudo esta casa el señor Siegfried?.

-Todos los días...y eso que dicen en el pueblo que tiene amores con la princesa Hilda...pero de eso vos sabréis mas.- respondió el criado.

Hagen no respondió y entre ambos llevaron a Alberich a su habitación y tras despedir al hombre el rubio prorrumpió en insultos hacia el que había admirado hasta hace unas horas antes.

-¡Es un bastardo! ¿cómo se atreve a esperarte después de lo que te hizo? -.

Alberich se sentó en la cama y llevándose las manos al rostro suspiró en silencio y mirando en derredor señaló con dificultad:

-Pediré que te preparen la habitación de ...- se interrumpió y con una débil sonrisa agregó:- puedes dormir en el sofá, no podré dormir solo sabiendo que él está aquí.

- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes puedo dormir cómodo dónde sea. - Hagen se acercó y sentándose al lado le acarició el cabello arrepintiéndose de inmediato ante eso.

Alberich lo miró sorprendido y Hagen se ruborizó hasta la raíz de los cabellos y poniéndose de pie murmuró torpemente: 

- Lo lamento...es que tu cabello es como...como plumas.

Por toda respuesta el pelirrojo rió divertido y tendiéndole una manta se dirigió a cambiarse.

- Siegfried ¿no piensas dormir hoy? - musitó Ingríd mirando como su amante se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación y al no recibir respuesta se envolvió en las mantas ofendida sin dirigirle la palabra, al verla Siegfried salió del cuarto y sentándose en las escaleras se puso a fumar mientras pensaba en lo extraño que era ver a Hagen en la mansión de los Megrez.

Conocía a ese chico desde que había llegado al Valhalla e Hilda le hablaba muy bien de el, era un muchacho ejemplar que vivía allí y se encargaba de cuidar a Flare, por ser huérfano le tenían especial consideración pero lo cierto era que tenía méritos suficientes para hacerse querer. A él le había parecido natural que las admiración se reflejara en sus ojos azules y ni siquiera se halagó al conocer que el muchachito le adoraba y lo tenía por héroe personal.

"¿qué hará aquí, jamás le vi frecuentar el pueblo y justo tenía que hacerlo hoy...si me hubiera seguido nada de esto estaría pasando...Alberich no debe haberle dicho nada, es demasiado orgulloso y ¿quién me creería capaz de algo así?" - pensaba inquieto.

La noche transcurría con pasmosa lentitud y Alberich no lograba conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Siegfried se le aparecía una y otra vez y el sudor le empapaba la camisa. La nieve caía con furia y Hagen dormía sin mayores problemas, lo miró con gratitud extrañado de no haber reparado nunca en él en sus esporádicas visitas al Palacio.

Se puso de pie y echándose una manta encima caminó hacia fuera, no sin antes detenerse y mirar una vez mas a su nuevo amigo.

-Gracias Hagen...- susurró y acariciando uno de sus cabellos salió de su habitación.

Los criados dormían y las farolas estaban apagadas, la amplía escalera describía una elegante curva y ascendía, se detuvo y miró hacia arriba donde se encontraba la enorme biblioteca y los aposentos de su terrible y siempre ausente padre.

Bajó en silencio y sufrió un sobresalto al verle.

- ¿Aún no te vas de esta casa? - susurró y su propia voz le sonó ajena.

Siegfried se puso de pie y tomándolo por los hombros lo empujó hasta el barandal replicándole:

- Esta será casi mi casa no olvides que me casaré con tu hermana.

- Que extraño yo creí que te casarías con Hilda, se bien que la cortejas.

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el bien parecido rostro de Siegfried y acercándose a él susurró al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro con lascivia:

- Así como tu cortejas al paje de la hermana menor...ambos tenemos asuntos en el Valhalla, al parecer no eras tan inocente como yo creía.

Alberich lo miró con odio y escupiéndole al rostro se soltó con un ademán furioso:

-No te atrevas a mencionar algo así nunca más o juro que haré que todo Asgard sepa la clase de hijoputa que eres.

Siegfried se limpió y tomándolo del cuello siseó:

- Entonces tú no te atrevas Alberich a desafiarme, eres mío y no quiero verte cerca de nadie mas, ya sabes porqué me caso con tu hermana...- lo besó con fuerza y acariciando sus labios agregó: - esos labios no besarán a nadie que no sea yo, los dioses deben quererte para hacer que yo esté loco por ti...tanto como para tomarte a la fuerza y sacrificándome al estar con una mujer que no vale nada al lado tuyo. - lo soltó y se sentó en los escalones mirándole.

Alberich respiró ahogadamente y una extraña luz apareció en sus ojos, se sentó junto a él y con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo se esforzó por hablar.

- ¿Acaso dices que...me amas?.

- ¿No eres tan astuto? - replicó Siegfried apartando la vista.

- No te cases con Ingríd, si me amas y quieres que sea solo tuyo deja a mi hermana en paz...nunca mas vuelvas a acercártele.

Una risa amarga brotó de labios del otro y poniéndose de pie murmuró bajando las escaleras: - No soy estúpido.

Alberich tragó saliva y bajando en pos de él lo tomó de un brazo y empujándolo al escritorio de su padre cerró la puerta y acercándose lo besó apasionadamente, Siegfried jadeó sorprendido.

- Si yo no te amara ¿habría podido besarte después de lo que me hiciste? El paje y mi hermana duermen, los sirvientes duermen - apartó con mano convulsa la manta y quitándose la camisa le sonrió y sentándose sobre el escritorio susurró:- tómame y compruébalo.

Siegfried se acercó fascinado por aquella visión mientras que Ingríd cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y apretando los dientes se echaba a llorar de manera convulsa sobre la cama.

Al día siguiente todos los aspirantes a guerreros fueron convocados por Hilda al Valhalla, Midgard estaba siendo atacada por un ejército invasor y los llamaban a combatir.

- Midgard también es parte de nuestro reino - Anunciaba Hilda cubierta con su traje de guerrera - y por lo tanto debemos ir a ayudar a los que nos necesitan dejando en alto el nombre de los aspirantes a guerreros de Odin.

Los hombres y mujeres del pueblo la aclamaron, a su lado y sentada en un sitial Flare observaba a Hagen el que no dejaba de mirar a Alberich preguntándose porqué no lo encontró a la mañana siguiente y en cambio se topó con esa hermosa mujer que tenía el semblante cubierto de lágrimas.

-Siegfried comandará el ejército y el os escogerá para esa hazaña digna de un Edda -.

Todos aclamaron al héroe de Worms y las filas para inscribirse y combatir se hicieron interminables, Hagen se apartó y tomando del brazo a Alberich lo llevó aparte.

- ¿Qué pasa? -.

Alberich sonrió y musitó:

- Ya no se casará con mi hermana, le hice creer que lo amo pero lo siguiente que verá es a mi espada.

Hagen abrió la boca sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir nada Alberich lo besó y abrazándole exclamó:

- Estoy loco...amigo mío, pero confío en que tu sabrás llevarme por la senda de la cordura.

- Apenas te conozco pero te ayudaré, cuenta conmigo.

Cyd se acercó y pasándoles un cuenco con hidromiel les dijo:

-Brindemos, vamos a la guerra.

Se veía espléndido con su traje de combate y hombres y mujeres se inclinaban al pasar admirarlo a ese joven bien parecido y todo un noble que se ganaba tantos corazones con su sinceridad. Tras de el Mime no parecía muy feliz y menos al lanzar miradas de temor al lobo que uno de los suyos llevaba.

- Muerde solo si doy la orden - decía el orgulloso guerrero que parecía tan indómito como su mascota-.

Un clamor inmenso se dejó oír y Siegfried apareció atrayendo todas las miradas, en especial la de Hilda.

- Amigos míos los dioses están de nuestro lado, he llamado a mi ejército y mañana estarán aquí: haremos temblar a los invasores y nos coronaremos como guerreros dignos de Odin, la Balmung no permitirá que perdamos y menos si la mano que la empuña es firme.

Cyd lo abrazó calurosamente y todos se animaron mientras Siegfried lanzaba una significativa mirada a Alberich y Hagen sonreía entre dientes.

Hilda y Flare se acercaron luciendo orgullosas los atuendos de guerra junto a un enorme muchacho.

-El es Tholl y sus martillos son tan mortíferos como los del dios legendario -sonrió.

El enorme guerrero se adelantó y tendiéndole la mano a Siegfried miró a los demás sin decir nada.

Flare se acercó a Hagen y tomando una de sus manos musitó tímida:

-Hagen,cuidate por favor...regresa sano y salvo.

- Lo haré señorita Flare no se preocupe. 

Alberich se había retirado a un rincón de la tienda y observaba a lo lejos sin ver meditando en el camino que acababa de tomar cuando una voz se dejo oír tras de él. 

- Espero que te maten, hermano mío.

Se giró sorprendido y se encontró con los fríos ojos azules de Ingríd la que tomándole la mano se la besó y sin decir nada más se alejó entre los soldados que silbaban admirados ante su hermosura. Alberich se abrió paso a viva fuerza mientras Siegfried no le quitaba los ojos de encima y trataba de apartarse de las princesas y de Cyd que charlaban ajenos a todo.


	7. Pasado V

- Ingríd! - gritó Alberich tomándola del brazo.

- Suéltame desgraciado...- murmuró ella tratando de soltarse.

Alberich la sujetó con fuerza frente a la mirada atónita de los soldados,hombres,mujeres y niños que habían acudido a oír las palabras de Hilda; algunos conocían el vínculo que ambos tenían pero otros entornaron los ojos con malicia preparándose para presenciar otra de las disputas del famoso pelirrojo y otra de sus amantes.

- Quiero que me escuches, hermana.

Ella se volteó y lanzándole una mirada de odio lo siguió de mala gana, él la metió al interior del Valhalla y ahí entre los pasillos sombríos y rodeados de antorchas se enfrentaron mientras Siegfried se despedía de Hilda y avanzaba abriéndose paso a viva fuerza por entre sus asombrados compañeros.

- ¿Por qué me deseas la muerte? ¿perdiste el juicio? - murmuró Alberich apoyándose en el muro.

Ingríd volteó y lo miró a los ojos, observándolo como si lo viese luego de largos años, ya no eran niños y él era lo más amado y a quien mas odiaba ahora.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo vimos en el bosque,Alberich? - ella sonrió y se limpió una lágrima furtiva - tú ni reparaste en él, conocías a Cyd y tanto él como su familia siempre recibían visitas...ni siquiera lo viste pero yo sí, yo lo vi y su imagen jamás se borró de mi corazón y cuando él dijo que se casaría conmigo fui la mujer más feliz de Asgard...porque así lo hubiese querido nuestra madre.

Ella se detuvo y él bajo la cabeza, Ingríd mirada los reflejos que se escapaban de sus alborotados cabellos rojizos, él siempre había llamado la atención y lo admiraba por ser bello y endemoniadamente inteligente. Sonrió con tristeza y acercándose susurró remarcando bien las últimas palabras.

-¿No dirás nada? Debes tener algo que decir tras haberme traicionado acostándote con él anoche...y pensar que la culpa no es solo tuya, él estaba tan preocupado por ti.

Alberich palideció y desviando la mirada dejó de apoyarse y la encaró.

-Jamás entenderás porqué lo hice, pero nunca quise hacerte daño y al estar con él te lo estoy evitando aunque ahora no lo comprendas.

-No, no lo entenderé porque no soy una genio como tú y nunca te perdonaré: oraré a los dioses para que te maten y no volver a verte.

Ingríd volteó y se encontró con los hirientes ojos de Siegfried, los miró a ambos y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica salió del Valhalla.

- ¿Estás bien? No aceptó que la abandonara esta mañana...como decirle que tú eres más interesante, déjala ya se olvidará de todo...tenemos que ir a Midgard, Alberich.

Se acercó a él y lo besó suavemente en los labios y poniéndole una mano en el hombro se alejó dejándolo solo y sin ver a Hagen que también se acercaba preocupado por el otro extremo del Palacio.

Afuera Mime y los otros celebraban bebiendo hidromiel en honor a los dioses.

-¿Estás bien? - Hagen escrutó con preocupación el rostro de Alberich mientras que este la miraba fastidiado por ser segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo.

- Si...pero me arrepiento de haber ...- se detuvo avergonzado y volvió a apoyarse en el muro como buscando ahí el apoyo para sostenerse a sí mismo. Alzó la mirada y una honda tristeza apareció en esos soberbios ojos verdes y Hagen comprendió que el orgulloso pelirrojo se estaba derrumbando como lo había hecho él tantos años atrás allí morir sus padres.

"De no haber sido por las señoritas Hilda y Flare hubiera terminado suicidándome deshonrando con ese acto a los dioses y a mis padres" - pensó el muchacho rubio sin saber como reaccionar ante la pesadumbre de su compañero y amigo.

-Mi madre murió hace poco tiempo y lo hizo feliz porque Ingríd estaba con el mas alto héroe de esta tierra y todas las siguientes, ese hombre al que todos veneran...el...me folló como a una ramera cualquiera ese día que nos conocimos y luego fue a dormir junto a mi hermana como hacía todos los días sin que a mi padre le importara en lo más mínimo. 

Hagen apretó los puños y su bella piel color canela palideció, se imaginaba que algo así pero una parte de él no había querido creerlo y menos al sentirlos a ambos unidos horas mas tarde.

-¿Perdiste el juicio? - exclamó con calor - ese monstruo abusa de ti...y tú...tu luego vuelves a él, eso es retorcido y enfermo deberías matarlo.

Alberich sonrió y avanzando lentamente sonrió con la mirada perdida.

- Tal vez lo esté..tal vez si sea un condenado insano.

- Perdóname, no debí hablarte así, entonces lo hiciste por tu hermana ella debería entenderlo, ella tendría que saberlo.

-No me creería Hagen, tu lo hiciste y me ayudas ¿por qué? ¿por mi fama, mi inteligencia? ¿porqué lo haces?-.

Hagen tembló ligeramente al sentir esos ojos verdes y respondió:

- Por tu mirada alberich, no puedes esconder la desesperación y yo no puedo ignorar que reconozco en ti un igual.

El agudo sonido de las trompetas les interrumpió, el ejército se retiraba, unos pasos rápidos se dejaron sentir en el pasillo y un guardia les dijo algo perplejo al verlos tan cerca:

-El ejército saldrá al amanecer, todos han marchado a reclutar hombres y las provisiones están casi listas...hubo una oración para que los dioses les acompañen, el señor Siegfried me envió a buscarle - agregó mirando a Alberich.

Este le agradeció y exclamó apenas el hombre desapareció:

-No puedo regresar a la mansión...hay una cabaña en el bosque dónde mi madre y yo solíamos pasar días tranquilos, dormiré ahí esta noche.

-No puedes hacerlo solo, él te seguirá. - murmuró Hagen con vehemencia.

Alberich rozó su mano y acercándose lo besó lentamente dejándolo completamente sorprendido.

-¿Quién dijo que estaré solo?.

Phenrill se acercó a su manada de lobos, la luna alumbraba todo en un cielo extrañamente azul y acariciando a jinx con cariño susurró con su voz ronca:

-Mañana partiré a la batalla, tú debes cuidar a los demás...si quiero ser un guerrero divino tengo que cumplir como tal y está será la prueba decisiva para saber si los dioses me quieren entre los suyos.

El lobo aulló lúgubremente y a él se le sumaron todos los que allí estaban Phenrill inclinó la cabeza con tristeza, les extrañaría pero regresaría por ellos, en la batalla dejaría la tristeza de haber perdido a sus padres y el odio contra todos los que lo abandonaron, renegaba de su linaje aristocrático y mataría contento desatando ese salvajismo innato en él. Acarició una vez mas a su fiel compañero y tendiéndose en el hierba cerró los ojos soñando con la victoria.

Alberich abrió la puerta y haciéndose a un lado invitó con cortesía a su amigo, Hagen avanzó lentamente y se estremeció al sentir cerrarse la misma tras de él. 

-¿Alberich? - susurró tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Aquí estoy...a tu lado.

Los ojos del pelirrojo parecían destacar en su fosforescencia y sin encender el fuego ni las lámparas a gas lo atrajo tomándolo con rudeza por las caderas y besándolo intensamente. El calor se apoderó de Hagen y sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro al sentir esos labios ardientes sobre los suyos ¿cómo confesarle que esos eran sus primeros besos? La atracción que ejercía su compañero sobre él era tan grande que ni siquiera se cuestionaba que fuera de su mismo sexo y que con su voz eclipsara por completo la imagen de la dulce Flare.

-Eres tan hermoso e inocente...- susurraba Alberich estremecido acariciando su espalda y empujándolo inexorablemente a la cama mientras ambos en un ardiente juego de besos y caricias iban dejando sus prendas regadas por todo el lugar.

- Dioses...Alberich - susurraba Hagen sin dejar de repetir como una letanía su nombre asombrándose ante todos los matices que adquirían sus ojos, el desorden estudiado de sus cabellos, su voz lenta y cargada de significado y sus manos impacientes y conocedoras que lo arrastraban al mismísimo Valhalla.

"Te haré olvidar...a Siegfried, a tu hermana y a todos los que hayan tenido la suerte de tocarte, seré tan íntegro para ti que no necesitarás a nadie mas en tu vida, yo ansío serlo todo así como tu estas demostrando serlo todo para mí en este instante".

Su amor y pasión de desarrollaba como una marea y los iba absorbiendo en su tranquila complacencia, para Hagen era la primera vez que le hacían sentir tal deseo y para Alberich,que se estaba entregando por completo, era su primera vez que dejaba al amor posesionarse de él y sus actos: aquí no había venganza ni dolor, solo un deseo casi sádico de poseer a alguien que sin conocerlo lo estaba apoyando en uno de los planes mas macabros de su vida.

Siegfried miraba por los amplios ventanales del Valhalla, se sentía inquieto y extrañaba a Alberich cosa que no dejaba de provocarle desazón, era tan extraño y encantador...podía ser el amante mas tierno y desarmarlo con una mirada y al minuto siguiente enloquecerlo con su frialdad o herirlo con palabras destinadas a clavarse en su pecho aniquilándolo moralmente.

-¿Dónde estás? - susurró mientras fumaba mirando las estrellas mas inquieto por su ausencia que por la batalla que librarían al día siguiente.

La puerta se abrió suavemente y con sigilo una figura emergió desde las sombras desconcentrándolo.

-¿Quién es? - exclamó sacando la Balmung.

Hilda se adelantó y quitándose la túnica con rapidez musitó acercándosele:

-Los dioses desean premiaros en el preludio de la batalla y mandan a su representante en esta tierra a complaceros, a vos el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo.

Siegfried la vio con incredulidad mientras se acercaba completamente desnuda y la espada hizo un ruido sordo al caer sobre la alfombra.


	8. Pasado VI

Sus labios se acercaban mientras lo embriagaban con hidromiel y sus manos le arrancaban la camisa acariciando con un deseo tan intenso que, por un momento, pensó que su piel se quemaría bajo el embate de esa pasión sorda y desesperada, breves jadeos se escapaban de sus labios y el sudor humedecía sus cabellos cosa que no sucedía ni aún entrenando en el volcán, allí se preparaba en secreto pero ahora todas esas ideas se esfumaban difuminándose en unos cabellos rojizos bajo ardientes besos y caricias apremiantes; nunca había conocido amor mas autodestructivo e intenso, nunca antes se sintió tan dichoso y mientras rogaba pidiendo siempre más iba entregando su corazón y alma.

-Alberich - jadeó Hagen viendo sus ojos y acariciando su pecho.

El otro no respondió y lo besó brutalmente mientras lo poseía centrándose en su amante, en su hermosura y pureza, parecía que sus células se desintegraban con su toque y no podía separarse de él. Sabía que tenían que salir de allí y necesitó de toda su voluntad para apartarse. 

-Hagen...-susurró mirándolo con satisfacción - por todos los dioses nórdicos tenemos que ir justo ahora a Midgard.

El rubio sonrió y lo besó suavemente mientras se quedaban un instante abrazados, enredados entre las sábanas.

-Debemos y matarlo allí si es posible - susurró Hagen aspirando su aroma.

Alberich asintió, solo sentía tristeza por Ingríd pero ya ni recordaba a Siegfried...había olvidado todo en sus brazos, ya no sentía dolor ni vergüenza. Se levantó de la cama y tendiéndole la mano le sonrió con total entrega.

-Vamos, no daremos un buen baño...y luego iremos directo al Valhalla. 

Hagen se puso de pie y lo enlazó por la cintura y entre besos y risas se dirigieron al cuarto de baño.

- Ya es hora...-

Cyd miró a su madre y asintiendo se lvantó de la butaca donde había pasado toda la noche, tenía su armadura puesta y las ganas de ir a combatir pero el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver su rostro apesadumbrado.

-Madre no es la primera guerra a la que va alguien de nuestra familia, regresaré con la victoria. Nadie ha derrotado a un Mizar jamás y yo no seré el primero. 

Ésta asintió y se borró con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas,estaba tan orgullosa de su hijo y...quería decirle algo que él debía saber pero, prefirió que lo averiguara por si mismo.

"Tu hermano...sería igual que tú, tu viva imagen y así no te sentirías tan solo hijo mio.Quizas en tu corazón sabes que ese vacío del cual tanto te has quejado es por no tenerle a tu lado pero no pude impedir que se lo llevaran, ni siquiera se si aun vive...no mereces saberlo si ni yo misma,que lo di a luz, lo sé".

Cyd abrazó a su madre y caminando con paso firme hizo lo mismo con su padre y los criados, para él no existian las distinciones de estrato social y por eso nadie lo odiaba y nunca existiría otro guerrero como él. 

-Regresaré e iremos todos al lago en primavera - sonrió y haciendo un gesto de adiós con la mano ensilló su caballo y salió al palacio.

Sonó la primera campanada e Hilda despertándose asustada alzó la cabeza, Siegfried se estaba vistiendo con parsimonia y lentitud y apenas si la miró al incorporarse ella y rozarle el rostro con sus labios.

- Aún es temprano...es la primera campanada de doce. - susurró con voz cargada de emoción. 

Siegfried se ajustó la pechera y dándose la vuelta para ir a buscar su cinto respondió:

- Debo estar alli para cuando lleguen todos, soy el capitán...vos misma lo dijiste ayer.

Hilda asintió y comenzó a vestirse, extrañada de su comportamiento y atribuyendoselo a los nervios antes de un combate.

-Luchareis bien, los dioses están con vos y no os abandonaran, así como yo tampoco - la sacerdotiza sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al recordar la intensa noche en que por fin decidió dejar a la sacerdotiza a un lado dejando paso a la mujer que habitaba en ella.

El guerrero se dio la vuelta y con una cautivante sonrisa se le acerco, ella se estremeció y procurando mantener la calma no le apartó la mirada.

- Los dioses aman a los ganadores, no os preocupeis por mí nada ni nadie puede matarme traeré la victoria y os la adjudicaré - la besó en la frente y añadió: - Antes quisiera pediros algo, deseo tomar un pupilo al cual formar en el arte de la espada y ya tengo su nombre. 

Hilda lo observó, seguro sería Hagen lo que podría feliz a su hermana.

-Hagen es un buen muchacho a estado aquí desde que era un niño y tanto Flare como yo lo queremos mucho.

Siegfried alzó una ceja y con un leve desdén en la voz caminó hacia la ventana mientras se dejaba oír la segunda campanada.

- No hablo de Hagen, sino que de Alberich de Megrez el chico pelirrojo, es un verdadero problema y sera un reto para mí hacerlo todo un guerrero.

-Pero...él no ha dado muestras de desear ser un guerrero de Odin, cuando viene acá solo lo hace a la biblioteca, no creo que esté capacitado para...-.

Siegfried le puso ambas manos en los hombros.

-Corresponde al futuro líder buscar los caballeros mas acordes, él posee una enorme inteligencia y esa será un arma que podremos usar para defender esta tierra, no os preocupeis de mas y dejadmelo a mi.

La besó en los labios y tomando su capa salió de la habitación mientras la tercera campanada vibraba en el aire. 

Mime abrió los ojos y se sintió realmente enfermo ¿por qué tenia que ir? El detestaba pelear y aunque admiraba a Siegfried e irían casi todos los nobles sentía desgarrarse su corazón, las campanadas eran lentas y su sonido le molestaba, su aya entró con suavidad y posando la mano en esos cabellos anaranjados musitó: 

- Todos estan saliendo de sus casas para acudir a la llamada -.

- Lo sé - respondió débilmente el muchacho.

La mujer sonrió y siguió:

- Pues así como van ellos asi acudiras tu también hijo mio y deja las tristezas en el campo de batalla, haz que tus padres estén orgullosos de su hijo ¿no quieres ser un guerrero de dios, Mime?.

El chico asintió.

- Pues ve y demuestratelo a ti mismo, nadie te obliga a ir y yo no te forzaré...es tu decisión y tu destino.

Mime sonrió y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la buena mujer dejó atrás todos sus temores.

Phenrill caminó por última vez por lo que alguna vez fue el señorio de su familia a su lado los lobos no le perdian pisada y solo las cabezas bajas permitian abandonar su pesadumbre, a lo lejos en el palacio las campanas tañían mas rapido llamándoles a todos, la sangre hervia en las venas del último de los Aliotho e inclinandose al lado de Jinx exclamó:

- Volvere y no seremos unos proscritos, lo juro...cuidalos a todos Jinx, voy a cortar cabezas extranjeras.

El pueblo se volcaba a las calles gritando y ofreciendo regalos a los guerreros, las mujeres se arremolinaban alrededor de Cyd besándole una y otra vez las manos en muestras de verdadero afecto y los niños chillaban al ver venir a Tholl, demasiado alto para su edad, con su enorme martillo y un inmenso morral mientras los guardias corrían de un lado a otro buscando un corcel que pudiera soportar su peso. 

Alberich y Hagen llegaron casi sin aliento al Valhalla, un poco mas allá Phenrill miraba sin emoción alguna a un chico exactamente igual a Cyd al que su padre despedía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Siegfried salió al balcón y sus ojos se fijaron en esa cabellera rojiza, la multitud lo vitoreaba como a un dios y sus hombres levantaban las espadas en señal de respeto, bajó lentamente las escaleras y llegó hasta su lado mirando con rencor a Hagen que se apartó rápido a su paso.

- Que los dioses te guarden,Merak - exclamó al verle.

-Igual a ti, Siegfried.

-Los dioses ya están conmigo tú los necesitarás más. 

Hagen se quedó atónito ante la velada advertencia, Siegfried miró a Alberich y tomándolo de un hombre le dijo:

- Serás mi pupilo al terminar la batalla.

Se apartó de él y sonriendole a un asustado Mime subio a su caballo y alzó su espada, la multitud enmudeció y su grito se oyó fuerte y claro :

- Hermanos, vamos a la guerra.

Todos alzaron sus espadas y gritando entonaron un cántico a Odín mientras sus caballos provcaban un ruido ensordecedor e iban saliendo en filas. El silencio era total y solo sus recias voces se escuchaban hasta en el Valhalla donde dos mujeres cavilaban ajenas por completo a todo. 

Flare estaba sentada en la escalinata y no podía creer que Hagen no se hubiese despedido de ella, mientras que Hilda de pie junto a la multitud veia marcharse al que amaba y rezaba internamente para volver a verlo.


	9. Pasado VII

Los caballos galopaban por las campiñas nevadas de Asgard y a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad de Midgard oían el fragor de la batalla, la ciudad se veia casi intacta y solo algunas cortinas de humo que se elevaban dispersas permitían apreciar que allí había un combate. Siegfried ordenó un alto y reuniéndose con sus capitanes y mas cercanos les informó sobre las estrategias de guerra:

-No hay tiempo para planificar así que nos dividiremos en cinco cuadrillas, los atacantes son hombres fuertes y salvajes que nuestros antepasados enfrentaron alguna vez y cuyo nombre asustaría a cualquiera que no fuésemos nosotros: los hunos.

Los hombres callaban expectantes, rápidamente Cyd extendió un mapa y marcando las 5 posibles entradas a Midgard exclamó: 

-Cada cuadrilla entrará por una de las cinco entradas: el valle, el bosque de hierro, los páramos de hielo, la entrada principal de la Ciudad que está tras este camino - indicó un serpenteante sendero entre la niebla y agregó:- y las colinas que se alzan al fondo. 

Siegfried le dio una palmada en el hombro y mirando a Tholl le dijo:

- Tú entrarás con 30 hombres por el bosque de hierro, sigue el sendero principal y de allí dobla a la derecha en la entrada hay una estatua de madera representando a Frigg ese es tu camino.

Tholl asintió y abriéndose paso entre la multitud se reunió con los hombres entre los que se contaba Mime y tomando los caballos salió el primer grupo.

- Cyd tu ve por los páramos de hielo, llévate a los hombres que gustes y que Odin te acompañe.- Siegfried le dio un abrazo y vio como su amigo se perdía entre la niebla.

Alberich se acercó a Hagen y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo mientras ambos veían como Phenrill salía rumbo al valle.

- En el siguiente grupo iremos ambos.

Hagen asintió y Siegfried mirando a Hagen dijo en voz alta:

- Hagen la princesa Hilda me dijo que eras un gran guerrero así que irás en el siguiente grupo a las colinas, por ser el área mas peligrosa Gernot mi hombre de confianza ira contigo. Los que quedamos ingresaremos por la entrada de la Ciudad, vamos el tiempo apremia.

Gernot era un hombre rudo de largas barbas rubias y una enorme cicatriz que le cubría el lado derecho de la cara, le sonrió con violencia a Hagen y tomándolo del hombro iba a llevárselo consigo pero Alberich lo detuvo:

-Espera...- se acercó a Hagen y mientras todos se preparaban y sonaban las trompetas lo abrazó y le susurró al oído: - Nos veremos al terminar la batalla, búscame en el templo dedicado a Thor.

- Allí estaré Alberich, cuídate.

Alberich se dio la vuelta y asiendo con firmeza la espada se acercó a su grupo, Siegfried ya estaba en su caballo y al verlo esbozó una irónica sonrisa y le dijo:

-El regresará, hay peligros mas grandes que una simple batalla, vida mía.

Sin decir más todo el ejército se dispersó yendo a cubrir todos los puntos estratégicos señalados por Cyd, Midgard era una enorme Ciudad llena de Templos y rodeada de bosques y enormes páramos, la construcción era colosal y su magnificencia recordaba al dios del trueno Thor, el enorme templo dedicado al dios se veía desde cualquiera de las cinco entradas.

Hilda descansaba en el trono con una mano en la barbilla y los pies descansando sobre un cojin rojo y esperaba el regreso de Siegfried y de los demás, su expresión de ensoñación y un ligero rubor que teñía sus mejillas contrastaba con la palidez de Flare, la que pasando los días adquiría una expresión mas trágica. 

De vez en cuando llegaban mensajeros anunciando las victorias o derrotas, el ejército había avanzado desde 4 de los 5 puntos y el grupo de Siegfried ya estaba acampando en el medio de la ciudad. La batalla era encarnizada y los heridos llegaban en carretas a diario contando las hazañas de Siegfried para regocijo de Hilda.

En medio del pueblo había un hospital improvisado y entre las que mas trabajaban se destacaba Ingríd que con su pálida belleza hacia suspirar a los heridos y a los aldeanos., repartiendo sonrisas y cuidados. Nada en su apariencia hacía presagiar el verdadero debate interior que sentía por haberse enemistado así con su amado hermano.

"No debí decirle eso, fui muy severa con él...¿y si en realidad no regresa? Nunca me perdonaré el haberle deseado la muerte" - pensaba con la vista fija en las carretas que llegaban trayendo nuevos heridos.

En la plaza mayor se alzaba la enorme y llamativa tienda de campaña de Siegfried, su grupo había sido el primero en franquear la Ciudad y bajo la Balmung no había mucha resistencia, sus bajas eran mínimas y allí aguardaban a los demás mientras vigilaban el área y enviaban mensajeros de Asgard para anunciar la buena nueva.

Los hombres charlaban despreocupadamente como en una taberna cualquiera y Cyd un poco mas allá se hallaba enfrascado en el estudio del mapa de la Ciudad. Ni el grupo de Hagen ni el de Tholl regresaban aún y algunos hombres patrullaban las calles adyacentes para sofocar cualquier foco de rebelión, no se habían tomado prisioneros y los muertos fueron apilados y quemados. Por órdenes directas del capitán, quería enseñarles con esto a sus potenciales enemigos que bajo su mando no habría piedad ni errores.

El líder no se veía preocupado y se adentró en su tienda, lo que pasara sería pan comido para él. Se sentó en un amplio sitial digno de un rey y cavilaba en silencio cuando Alberich entró.

-Vaya, pensé que me ignorarias todo el tiempo - le dijo a modo de saludo.

-Nadie puede hacerlo - respondió Alberich.

Siegfried rió sombriamente y levantándose acarició su rostro.

-¿No estarás preocupado por el sirviente, verdad vida mia?.

Un destello de furia paso por los ojos verdes y en un rápido avistamiento de la situación Alberich se enfrentó a la posibilidad de asesinarlo ahí mismo y rozó su espada. 

-No es un sirviente...si lo estoy es por otra causa, esta guerra es una gran mentira, no hay invasores solo unos rebeldes y no me extrañaría que fueran tus propios hombres ¿qué quieres ocultar en toda esta escaramuza? Mi padre combatió junto a los hunos y no eran así, estos hombres solo desean la muerte y son mas diestros con la espada que con las flechas, como sus antepasados.

Siegfried se apartó de él y lo estudió, todo el sentido del humor pareció desaparecer de su rostro y sacando una pequeña daga se puso a juguetear con ella ante la impasibilidad de Alberich.

- Mi padre siempre me previno, todas las rameras y niñatos que he follado no tenían ni una pizca de cerebro, no soportaría a alguien mas inteligente que yo: pero tú Alberich sobrepasas eso y no deja de incomodarme el hecho que prefieras acostarte con un sirviente antes que conmigo, es como despreciar a un rey por un simple bufón...no olvides que tu hermana aun me ama y ella es tu punto débil.

Alberich sacó su espada y poniéndola delante de sí masculló:

-No hables de mi hermana...no lo hagas o te juro por mi madre que te mato aquí mismo.

Una gran carcajada escapó de labios del otro y abriendo los brazos dijo en tono burlón: 

-¿Matarme? Inténtalo, anda sólo tengo una pequeña daga.

Alberich avanzó con la espada en alto y ladeándola le asestó un golpe con la mano izquierda, Siegfried lo esquivó con la daga y con la otra mano lo golpeó en el rostro y con una gran patada lo derribó al suelo y tomando la daga se agachó a verlo y se la puso en el cuello.

- Cuando te entrene serás mas hábil con ella amor...querías saber que oculto, toda esta batalla es solo una prueba para ustedes, los hombres son míos en eso tienes razón pero no será una fachada mis órdenes son matarles y solo los que sobrevivan serán dignos de llamarse guerreros de Odin, ¿quien crees que caerá en tierra primero? Los salvajes atacarán a los vigilantes y Gernot gracias a sus largos años de entrenamiento sobrevivirá y nos dará la cruel noticia: Merak nunca mas vera la luz del sol, ni a ti. 

Alberich se revolvió y la sangre se deslizó por la pálida piel del cuello, Siegfried sonrió y quitándole la daga lo miró apreciando su belleza.

-Que bello eres pero sigues siendo un cardo y ya me estoy cansando de ello, podría matarte aquí asi no serias de nadie mas y yo guardaria un lindo recuerdo tuyo. - Tomó la espada de Alberich y se la puso en el cuello y tomando una moneda de oro la hizo girar en el aire. - Escoge si sale sello te mato y si es cara te follo.

Gernot espoleaba su caballo a toda velocidad seguido muy de cerca por Hagen el que se preguntaba porqué no oía el fragor de la batalla, todo era silencio y acercándose al hombre le dijo: 

-Vamos muy rápido y todo está muy silencioso esto puede acabar en una emboscada.

El hombre gruñó y replicó sin aminorar el paso: 

-El capitán quiere que todo se desarrolle rápido, así que no hables y sólo sígueme, ten tu espada lista.

Hagen miró a todos lados, aquella acción era casi absurda teniendo en cuenta el número de guerreros que habían salido de Asgard y las palabras de Siegfried resonaban en sus oídos. Las calles estaban completamente vacías, las casas destrozadas y ni un alma viviente en ningún lado, un frío presentimiento se apoderó de él, el olor acre de la madera quemada y ni una brisa no auguraban nada bueno. Midgard en comparación a Asgard no era tan imponente a pesar de ser la morada de un dios pero a Hagen le pareció un pueblo sin vida, en las colinas se apreciaban mas casas ¿dónde demonios estaban sus moradores?.

-¿Acaso llegamos demasiado tarde? - gruñó Hagen.

Gernot no le respondió, era un hombre fiero y parco de palabras, su mirada denotaba desconfianza y rascándose la barba detuvo el caballo y ordenó un alto.

- Esto me huele mal...muy mal, llegamos apenas se nos alertó y aquí vive mucha gente, no puedo creer que estén todos muertos...significaría que el fuego que se eleva de las piras en las colinas corresponde a cadáveres quemados.

Hagen refrenó su caballo y se llevó la mano a la boca totalmente impactado, una flecha pasó silbando por su oído derecho y bajándose a toda prisa se cubrió entre los escombros mientras de todas partes salían hombres fuertemente armados. Gernot organizó rápidamente la cuadrilla y los hombres sacaron sus lanzas y escudos para repeler el ataque que caía sobre ellos desde lo alto de las colinas, éstas se alzaban puntiagudas como largos dientes afilados y un olor pestilente espantaba los caballos.

-Estamos muertos - murmuró Gernot sacando sus dos espadas - muchacho si sabes pelear demuéstralo aquí.

Alberich vio girar la moneda en el aire, Siegfried la tomó y mostrándosela sonrió: 

-Adivina...salió cara, que suerte tienes, sin duda los dioses te aprecian no como a tu noviecito que debe estar pudriendose atado a unos maderos con las tripas colgando...asi dejan los hunos a sus muertos.

-Así les habrás enseñado tú, hijo de puta...¿ por qué no mandas a buscarles o a ayudar? Sabias que teniendo estos cuatro puntos daba igual quien fuera a las condenadas colinas y en vez de preocuparte por ellos estás aquí tranquilamente.

- Aquí estoy mas a gusto...- Siegfried sonrió y empezó a romper uno a uno los botones de la casaca de Alberich, éste se removió desesperado al no poder hacer nada y en vez de estar auxiliando a Hagen se encontraba a merced del hombre mas despreciable de Asgard.

"Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya, primero muerto a que me pongas las manos encima otra vez"- pensó mirando la hoja de la espada.

Tholl luchaba si cuartel derribando a los hombres que se subían furiosos a su espalda y le lanzaban cuerdas tratando de derribarlo, a su lado Mime daba uso a su espada sin acordarse del temor o el miedo, lentamente los hielos se iban tiñendo de sangre y ante la visión de sus hachas los últimos acabaron por huir despavoridos prefiriendo enfrentarse a los gigantes de hielo que a ese hombre inmenso y ese muchacho de apariencia inofensiva. Ambos vieron que habían logrado entrar por esa vía y abrazándose llenos de júbilo se encaminaron al centro de la Ciudad junto a los hombres que habían quedado vivos, siendo recibidos con vítores por parte de los sobrevivientes y asombrándose ante la verdadera ruina que era Midgard; casas quemadas, destruidas y sólo junto a la plaza mayor se alzaba una fuente de tres puntas como la única cosa intacta.

Cyd los recibió en la plaza mayor y frunció el ceño con preocupación, solo faltaba un grupo, los hombres instalaron sus tiendas de campaña y lentamente fueron retornando los lugareños, con desconfianza y temor. Los soldados estaban hambrientos y fatigados, Siegfried no daba señales de vida y nadie osaba irrumpir en su tienda, Mizar retornó a sus cavilaciones pasando alrededor de los heridos sin fijarse en uno que era atendido por Phenrill y hubiera podido decirse que era él mismo.

- Peleaste con valentía ¿cómo te llamas? - sonrió Aliotho realmente admirado.

- Bud...- éste levantó la cabeza y sonrió, frente a él se hallaba Cyd con su amplía capa y su aspecto siempre impecable, ni su espada estaba mellada ni su armadura, por un momento todo lo demás desapareció y se le quedó viendo con rencor, sabía quién y qué era, de pronto este se volteó y bud bajó la cabeza y se ajustó más la venda alrededor del brazo.

Cyd observó a Phenrill y al hombre que estaba a su lado y un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de él, caminó hacia ambos pero antes de llegar fue interceptado por uno de sus compañeros de cuadrilla.

-Falta una cuadrilla, la que enviamos a las colinas...¿iremos a buscarles? -.

- esa orden debe darla Siegfried...- respondió Cyd.

-Deben estar muertos My lord...ha transcurrido mucho tiempo.- respondió el muchacho mirando admirado a su señor.

- Ojala que no - exclamo Tholl llegando junto a Mime - ese chico es muy valeroso y la joven señorita Flare se moriría de tristeza, deberíamos ir a buscarles.

Todos asintieron y miraron preocupados hacia el sendero que conducía a las colinas lugar.

La revuelta era horrorosa, los hombres aparecían de todos lados y sólo Hagen quedaba en pie junto a cuatro hombres más, a sus pies Gernot yacía con el cráneo abierto y tanto atacantes como atacados se contemplaban conteniendo los deseos de violencia, muchos contemplaban al chico rubio con admiración, era casi el más joven de todos y peleaba de un modo asombroso además de estar dotado de unos nervios de acero.

- Nos matarán - siseó un hombre tras Hagen.

-Si nos rendimos pero aún estamos con vida y su fuerza merma, ten fe pronto llegarán los demás.- respondió éste lleno de valor.

El otro asintió esperaba que el muchacho que habían enviado al campamento llegase pronto así podrían resistir hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. La tregua momentánea no duraría para siempre.

Hagen se atrincheró tras unas rocas y les susurró:

-Si el tiempo pasa y no llega ayuda, el río puede ser nuestra salvación.

Los hombres otearon por detrás y comprendieron a que se refería, tras unas rocas y rodeado de inmensos árboles corría un río, no parecía ser muy profundo y su corriente descendía al valle de Midgard.

"No olvido la promesa Alberich, y estaré en el templo de Thor." - pensó Hagen asiendo su espada.

Siegfried besó lentamente a Alberich saboreando sus labios sin descanso y recorriendo su tersa piel sin pensar en nada más, éste lo observaba con cansancio y aburrimiento lo que no dejaba de incomodarle.

- Parece como si te estuviera torturando - masculló Siegfried apartándose.

Éste no respondió y escrutó a lo lejos, compartiendo sin querer de la preocupación de los demás, sus pensamientos no se apartaban de Hagen y cada vez que sentía esos labios en su piel la sensación de asco aumentaba.

- Alberich, serás mi pupilo así que vete acostumbrando a mi presencia, ¿sabias que muchos besarían el suelo que mis pies pisan? - exclamó indignado.

-Pues búscate a uno de ellos y follatelo - replicó con violencia el pelirrojo.

Siegfried se levantó con furia y apretándole el cuello susurró: 

-No colmes mi paciencia, te haré arrastrarte a mis pies como hacia tu hermana y me suplicarás que te toque, no sabes con quien te metes.

De pronto una voz se hizo oír del otro lado de la tienda, Siegfried se puso la camisa y saliendo con enfado dejó a Alberich sólo, el que aprovecho para tomar sus ropas y salir de allí.

- ¿Adonde vas? - le preguntó Siegfried con un dejo de sarcasmo. 

-Adonde no te incumbe -.

-Pero esto nos incumbe a ambos - Siegfried empujó suavemente al muchacho y le dijo: - repite lo que acabas de decir.

El chico lo miró al borde de las lágrimas y fijando sus ojos oscuros en los verdes de su nuevo interlocutor repitió con voz trémula:

- Están todos muertos...en las colinas, acabaron con ellos y lanzaron los cuerpos al río, yo escapé a nado...llegué hasta aquí.

Alberich lo miró consternado y tomándolo de los hombros exclamó: 

-¿Estás seguro que nadie más sobrevivió? ¿estás seguro?-. 

El chico asintió, Siegfried lo apartó con suavidad y ordenó que le diesen alimento.

-No pensarás quedarte con su testimonio ¿verdad? Habían hombres de tu confianza allí, la misma princesa Flare deseará ver a Hagen. - susurró Alberich apelando a la hermana de Hilda. 

Siegfried se apartó un mechón del rostro y con aire pensativo respondió: 

-No, sería demasiado sufrimiento para ella.

-Maldito, si no vas tú iré yo y que Loki se lleve tu alma.- Alberich lo miró con odio, había lágrimas en sus ojos y Siegfried alzó una ceja admirado, ahora no era un cardo mas bien parecía un chico derrotado y dolorido, pese a eso Siegfried se inclinó para abrazarlo mientras la noticia volaba por el campamento provocando gran aflicción.

-Tu amante está muerto,acéptalo.si quieres ir a buscar su cadáver yo mismo puedo acompañarte...no soy del todo desalmado.

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alberich el que no intentó zafarse simplemente, ya había lo perdido todo.

Cyd se acercó y al ver la consternación en el rostro de su compañero lo comprendió y bajando la cabeza se quedó allí totalmente apesadumbrado.

-Cyd, la princesas deben saberlo: parte de inmediato a Asgard llévate a todos los hombres contigo, yo me quedaré con Alberich y mis hmbres de confianza para llevar su cuerpo al Valhalla y que allí le rindan honores, ya recuperamos la ciudad y si quedan enemigos en las colinas daremos buena cuenta de ellos.

-Como digas...nos veremos en Asgard, lamento ser yo quien les de esa horrible noticia pero lo haré.- respondió éste y se perdió entre los demás.

Hilda aguardaba en el balcón del Valhalla, el ejército se había marchado hace cuatro días y aún no tenían noticias, el pequeño hospital improvisado se encontraba vacio y por el pueblo cundía el rumor de que la victoria estaba lograda, a su lado se encontraba su hermana Flare y tras ellas algunas damas de la corte que estaban reunidas comentando la buena nueva.

Por todas partes la gente preparaba alimentos y entonaban himnos a los gloriosos combatientes, trenzando flores y preparando hidromiel para recibirles. Flare aguardaba con el corazón dolorido, le había herido en lo mas vivo de su ser que su amado Hagen no le hubiese dicho adiós pero nada importaba y verlo nuevamente curaria todo su resentimiento.

- Ya vienen. Ya se acercan! - gritó una mujer y todos corrieron a las calles chillando entusiasmados.

Hilda corrió a recibir a Siegfried pero sólo se encontró con Cyd el que mirándolas a ambas se apeó del caballo e inclinándose les dijo:

-Hemos vencido, nuestras pérdidas han sido pocas...sin embargo, hay posibilidades de que Hagen esté muerto...lo siento mucho princesa Flare.

Flare se inclinó, no le había escuchado por el barullo de la gente, pero al ver las miradas de compasión que le dirigió Cyd y las lágrimas que aparecieron en los ojos de su hermana lo comprendió y retrocediendo se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de desesperación.

-No puede estar muerto...no él. - susurró y cayó al suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

Todos callaron y un impresionante silencio sobrecogió hasta al mas valiente, todos conocían a ese rubio y tímido muchacho que siempre andaba con la pequeña princesa y las lágrimas no tardaron en brotar en los ojos de todos.


	10. Pasado: El fín

En la mansión de los Megrez Ingríd comía en silencio junto a su padre, la mesa era demasiado grande y ambos estaban a los extremos, Baldrick observaba a su hija con gesto adusto y ésta no dejaba de mirar el sitio vacío de su hermano.

-Debéis comer...- murmuró Baldrick.

Ingríd frunció el ceño y susurró:

-Alberich podría estar muerto, no se como podéis comer vos.

- Él no es ningún tonto y sabrá librarse de la muerte.- Baldrick tomó su copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios mientras su hija se ponía de pie y caminaba impaciente hacía uno de los amplios ventanales, sus negros cabellos lanzaban reflejos azules bajo los tenues rayos del sol, su padre caminó hacía ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Amaba a su hija mucho mas que al hijo rebelde, ella y él eran tan semejantes en cambio Alberich le dolía por ser tan parecido a su recientemente fallecida esposa, ella también poseía esos cabellos de fuego y personalidad narcotizante.

- Lamento ser dura con vos, papá.- dijo quedamente ella.

Ambos callaron observando los árboles que se mecían suavemente, los sirvientes retiraron la mesa y de pronto las pesadas puertas se abrieron y entró una muchacha corriendo: 

-Llegaron victoriosos! - anunció mientras se agachaba para recuperar el aliento y poder aspirar aire a su antojo.

Ingríd rió y abrazó a su padre con efusividad.

-Vamos a recibirles, él estará contento de veros.- sonrió radiante.

-Eóthain prepara el carruaje - exclamó Baldrick dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

En las calles había júbilo y también tristeza, a pesar de ser una batalla relativamente corta, muchos se enteraron de que aquel ser querido que partió lleno de ilusiones no volvería jamás y aquellos veían con envidia a los que abrazaban a sus padres o hermanos y festejaban el triunfo con carne asada y abundante hidromiel.

En el Valhalla tampoco había felicidad, la princesa Flare no dejaba de llorar encerrada en su habitación e Hilda esperaba impaciente la llegada de Siegfried y oraba en el templo mayor por que regresase sano y salvo junto a Hagen.

El carruaje se destacaba por las calles y los aldeanos se inclinaban con respeto ante Baldrick de Megrez, un hombre duro y forjado en la guerra cuya fortuna y temperamento alerta le habían ganado el respeto entre sus pares, pero también el odio por todos los rumores acerca de su linaje y manejos macabros, al verlos Cyd corrió a ellos y una amplía sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ingríd la que bajándose del carruaje corrió a abrazarlo.

-Cyd, estáis vivo - la joven se apartó el cabello del rostro y miró feliz a su querido amigo.

-Fue una batalla breve pero intensa, los atacantes no eran unos neófitos - respondió Cyd admirado ante su belleza.

-¿Dónde está Alberich? He traído a mi padre para que lo reciba y llevarlo a casa.

Cyd miró esos profundos ojos azules e inclinándose ante Baldrick respondió:

- Sigue en Midgard, se quedó...junto a Siegfried...-

Una sombra de preocupación pasó por el rostro de Ingríd y desvió la mirada con leve amargura, estaban ambos allá...no pudo evitar recordar esa terrible noche y guardó silencio.

- Aún hay esperanzas de que Hagen esté vivo - añadió él.

Ella no respondió y alzando los ojos le dio las gracias y se subió al carruaje donde lloró a su antojo mientras su padre trataba de calmarla. 

-Hija mía, él está vivo...si estás tan preocupada puedes ir a ver a tu antiguo tutor, vive en Midgard y estoy seguro que por sus influencias debe seguir allí. Ordenaré que nos lleven enseguida.

-No, padre...-sollozó Ingríd sacándose las manos del rostro - iré sola.

Los enfrentaría a ambos como debió haber hecho antes, la culpa no era solo de su hermano menor y Siegfried tendría que responder por su honra.

- Debes serenarte Alberich, acepta su muerte y regresemos a Asgard, mis hombres les han buscado por todas partes y no hay sobrevivientes, ya hemos abatido a todos: es el cuarto día y los víveres escasean, no perderé uno más por un simple cadáver - exclamó Siegfried mientras Alberich limpiaba su espada con aire ausente. 

Éste se puso de pie y le respondió, con la resolución reflejada en sus ojos: 

-Si quieres regresar a Asgard hazlo pero yo me quedaré, te agradezco que te quedases. 

Siegfried suspiró y cruzó una pierna sentado en el taburete, el fuego iluminaba sus rasgos finos y cincelados, los cabellos le caían alrededor del rostro y sus ojos celestes no se apartaban de la figura inquieta de su amante que recorría la tienda a grandes pasos con viva impaciencia.

- Eres insufrible - murmuró y apoyó la mano en la barbilla.

Alberich no le respondió su palidez era mayor de la habitual y la chispa de sus ojos menguaba lentamente, por una parte tenía esperanzas pero por otra estas se agotaban al pasar los días. Se dejó caer en la alfombra con desaliento, estaba cansado y el alma le pesaba, Siegfried se puso de pie y tendiéndole una jarra con hidromiel se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tanto le querías?- preguntó.

Alberich asintió y las lágrimas aparecieron otra vez en sus ojos, su compañero no dijo nada y se limitó a observarle pensando en sus propios sentimientos y en todos los que había herido incluyendo a Alberich mismo.

- Nunca he dicho esto antes pero...quiero que me perdones lo de la taberna, desde que te vi me enamoré de ti pero cada vez que me acercaba huías de mí.

-¿Por eso fingiste amar a mi hermana? - susurró Alberich apartándose el cabello del rostro y limpiándose los ojos.

- Si, siempre he estado acostumbrado a que todo lo que deseo se cumpla. 

- Yo también - sonrió. 

Siegfried sonrió también y pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros lo acercó y murmuró:

-Empezamos mal y seguimos peor, Alberich comencemos de nuevo y démonos una oportunidad al llegar a Asgard creo que ambos la merecemos, Hagen esta muerto y no hay nada que podamos hacer, partiremos mañana al atardecer.

Alberich apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de éste, se sentía tan cansado y lentamente se quedó dormido.

Los niños chapoteaban alegres en el agua, los invasores se habían retirado y nuevamente podían retornar a sus casas y reconstruir sus vidas, el arroyuelo era límpido y los pájaros revoloteaban entre las hartas ramas de los abedules, toda sombra de la guerra parecía haberse extinguido de la noche a la mañana y correteaban persiguiendo unas mariposas, rojas como la sangre. 

-La tengo, la tengo - gritaba la muchachita de largas trenzas sujetadas por dos enormes cintas azules. 

- Bah..yo atraparé un colibrí - exclamó el chico con algo de desencanto y caminó entre la hierba mientras tiraba piedrecillas al agua esperando que saltara un pez, de pronto le pareció distinguir un bulto en la orilla y acercándose con sigilo lo movió con el pie y una exclamación de asombro salió de sus labios.

Su hermana asustada soltó la mariposa que se alejó volando hacía el este y corrió a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -.

Él no le respondió y se limitó a señalar el cuerpo inerte de Hagen sobre el agua, la chica se agachó mirándolo admirada.

-Es muy guapo...parece un príncipe.- musitó.

-No te le acerques, debe estar podrido.

Ella sin hacerle caso pasó uno de sus dedos por la piel tostada y para su sorpresa él despertó e incorporándose les miró con sus ojos azules.

-¿Donde estoy? - murmuró aturdido.

Ambos muchachos rieron y mientras lo ayudaban a incorporarse le fueron relatando todo.  
Amanecía en Midgard e Ingríd contemplaba desolada los estragos de la guerra y por un instante pensó en regresar a Asgard pero tenía que ser fuerte y cumplir con ella misma. No necesitó muchas señas para llegar a la mansión de su antiguo tutor y aunque la fachada estaba deteriorada por dentro todo seguía intacto, las criadas la hicieron pasar y el anciano la estrechó con tanta alegría que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. 

-Señorita, está tan hermosa.

-Gracias Eruner vos seguís igual.

Ambos rieron y pasando a un salón el viejo le contó todo lo acontecido hasta ese entonces.

- Esta batalla es una intriga entre dos ejércitos de un mismo reino, el grupo llegó una semana antes que todo estallara y se decía que eran de worms.

Ingríd abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada y el anciano siguió su relato.

- Dijeron que sólo estaban de paso y el sacerdote que custodia el templo del dios los dejó quedarse, se instalaron en las colinas y no tardaron mucho en realizar exigencias imposibles pidiendo comida y acosando a las mujeres, el consejo de ancianos decidió que debían irse y los mataron a todos por lo que le pedimos ayuda a la señorita Hilda pero...vos podréis confirmarme si es verdad que el joven capitán viene de ese país.

- Si...yo le conozco bien...pero ¿qué queréis decir? Que todo fue planeado, no puede ser - Ingríd se puso de pie y ante el asombro de su ex tutor se despidió de él pretextando asuntos urgentes. - tengo que hablar con él, me tendrá que escuchar...fue un placer volver a veros, Alberich también está aquí.

El anciano la abrazó y su cabellos ondeando bajo el viento fueron lo último que vio de ella.

Siegfried se despertó sobresaltado tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y llevándose las manos al rostro aspiró hondamente.

-Alberich...tenemos que empezar a prepararnos para regresar. -susurró y al no obtener respuesta miró a su lado encontrando la cama vacía. - por Odin ¿dónde te fuiste ahora?.- lanzó un juramento y dirigiéndose a la bañera se sumergió en ella mientras se aseaba con presteza.

Fuera de la tienda los hombres se calentaban las manos ateridos de frío mientras otros daban forraje a los caballos, era una mañana fría y por suerte la última que pasarían en ese condenado lugar.

- No queda hidromiel . - masculló uno con coraje.

- Ve a pedir por ahí - contestó otro.

- Vete al Hell no soy un mendigo - replicó el primero.

El resto de los hombres rieron y siguieron echando troncos al fuego.

Alberich tenía los cabellos húmedos y caminaba por las frías calles en ascensión, llevaba una chaqueta gruesa y el viento aullaba lúgubremente a medida que subía, delante de él se extendía el templo dedicado al dios del trueno y solo se alzaban unas cuantas casas cuyos ocupantes lo miraban extrañados por su color de cabellos.

Al llegar a la cima se apoyó en la balaustrada, desde allí se veía toda la ciudad que seguía siendo hermosa a pesar del desastre

-Hagen...- susurró.

El viento alborotó sus cabellos y abrió las puertas del templo que rechinaron produciéndole escalofrios, no había ni un alma allí, las velas estaban apagadas y solo la estatua de Thor se alzaba imponente en medio. El olor a incienso aún era fuerte.

Alberich se acercó a la estatua y la observó impresionado, quedaba medio día para que regresara a Asgard y no podía concebir regresar sin Hagen, recordó esa entrega apasionada en la pequeña cabaña y sus ojos llenos de vida.

-Jodido destino...- maldijo entre dientes.

Se dio media vuelta e iba a abrir la puerta cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

- No debes maldecir en un templo, pero anda a comprender eso tú, pelirrojo.

Se volteó y sus ojos se abrieron, Hagen salió tras la estatua y se acercó a él sonriente, las lágrimas brotaron de ojos de Alberich que se quedó allí mientras su compañero lo abrazaba.

- Prometí que estaría aquí - musitó Hagen conmovido al ver lágrimas en ese rostro tan orgulloso.

-Te creíamos muerto...-respondió Alberich con difícultad.- Mizar regresó hace días a Asgard y allá todos lo creen.

Hagen sonrió y tras limpiarle las lágrimas lo besó apasionadamente y le dijo:

-Pues eso puede ser conveniente, ¿no te gustaría desaparecer conmigo por un tiempo?.

-Me encantaría pelirrubio - rió éste abrazándolo.

- Partiremos en dos horas - exclamó Siegfried ciñéndose la armadura.

Todos asintieron en silencio mientras levantaban las tiendas el capitán había estado todo el día con un ánimo tempestuoso y nadie osaba contradecirlo.

-Comeremos antes de irnos así que preparen todo .-

- Pero mi señor, no hay comida...las provisiones se agotaron - dijo muy bajo uno de los soldados, su líder lo miró y alzando una ceja replicó:

- Pues la consigues, estos miserables deben tratarnos como merecemos después de pasar días metidos en el barro defendiendo sus condenadas vidas.

El hombre se marchó apresuradamente para no aumentar la furia de Siegfried y se topó con un chico joven que se acercó al capitán y extasiado lo tironeó de la capa.

-Capitán tengo uno buena noticia! - chilló el chico entusiasmado. 

Siegfried se volteó y lo miró fríamente, muchos rostros palidecieron y todos aguardaron.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? Habla ya.

- Hay un sobreviviente del grupo que envió a las colinas, lo acabo de ver cerca de la plaza mayor junto a Alberich-

Antes de que terminara un formidable empujón lo envió al piso y contempló atónito cómo Siegfried se subía a su caballo y galopaba hacia el centro de la Ciudad.

Los lugareños veían con admiración a los dos jóvenes caminar en la plaza, en especial las mujeres, parecían guerreros de Asgard pero su juventud y animación llamaban la atención de todos, uno era rubio de largos cabellos dorados pero su tez era tostada y sus ojos poseían un mirar admirable, el otro tenía la piel pálida como la porcelana y sus cabellos rojos lo llenaban de vida. Ambos reían y parecían ajenos a todo, Siegfried no tardó en verlos e iba a dirigirse hacía allá pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Aguardad...- exclamó una voz femenina.

Siegfried sujetó las riendas de su caballo y miró asombrado a Ingríd.

-¿Adonde iremos? - exclamó alegremente Alberich rozando la mano de Hagen con la suya.

Éste sonrió y acariciando su rostro murmuró pensativo mientras jugueteaba con una brizna de hierba.

-Cerca del bosque de hierro hay un poblado pequeño.

- Suena bien - Alberich miró a Hagen y acercándose a él lo besó furtivamente en los labios, éste lo abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿No les avisarás a tu padre y a tu hermana? - susurró Hagen.

Alberich lo miró pensativo y poniéndose de pie respondió:

-Aquí en Midgard vive mi antiguo tutor, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitarlo? Así comemos algo y le digo de nuestros planes, él y mi padre se llevan bien así que lo entenderá.

Su compañero asintió y ambos caminaron rumbo a la casa de Eruner.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? - exclamó Siegfried.

Ella caminó hasta situarse delante de él y mirándolo exclamó:

-Lo se todo, los atacantes eran de tu ejército: no se como pude enamorarme de ti y culpé a mi hermano por ello, eres un desgraciado infame y agradezco que te haya abandonado por Hagen, es un buen chico no como tú.

-Cállate, nadie me habla así y menos tú ramera de alta clase, mejor búscate un lugareño y así estarán iguales.

Ingríd rió amargamente, en ese momento se acercó el grupo de hombres de Siegfried quienes le dijeron que nadie había querido darles alimentos.

-Qué se creen estos miserables, Ingold, Albraim saqueen todas las casas y mátenlos a todos no vale la pena la sangre que se ha derramado por estas sabandijas.-

Los hombres les observaron atónitos y como se resistían Siegfried repitió sus palabras y desenfundó la Balmung.

-¿No me oyeron? Es una orden! -.

Todos partieron y dando patadas a las puertas sacaron a mujeres y niños mientras golpeaban con violencia a los hombres fuesen estos jóvenes o ancianos. Ingríd observaba todo aterrada y poniéndose delante de él exclamó:

-Por los dioses, no hagas tal cosa...-.

Siegfried se dio la vuelta y la miro exasperado, sus cabellos ondeaban por su espalda y de sus puros ojos azules emanaba una callada súplica, nunca la amó y ahora no era la excepción. Era hermosa y era encantadora pero no tenía el magnetismo de su hermano ni su sugerente autodestrucción, mientras la miraba pensó en Alberich, en lo extrañamente sumiso que se había comportado en la víspera y en lo distintas que serian las cosas sin Hagen de por medio, se lo imaginó prodigándole besos y mirándolo como jamás lo miraría a él y toda la furia se concentró en su mano y pasó a la balmung.

Ingríd juntó las manos mirando aterrada a su alrededor, los hombres hacían todo lo que Siegfried decía y saqueaban delante de sus ojos pateando y golpeando sin importarles nada más, lo vio lívido de furía y observó como la espada se dirigió hacia ella y lanzando un grito comprendió que él iba a matarla, trató de esquivarla pero el golpe le dio en el costado y cayó de espaldas al suelo sintiendo como la sangre manaba abundantemente de su propio cuerpo.

- Mamá, iré a reunirme contigo...hermano perdóname - susurró antes de expirar.

Los que presenciaron la escena quedaron pasmados de horror entre ellos Eruner que al ver a su señorita muerta cayó de rodillas mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su ajado rostro.

- El señor no está - respondió amablemente una de las criadas y haciéndolos pasar agregó:- pero dejo órdenes por si vos veníais joven Alberich.

Ambos se miraron y pasaron al salón donde las mujeres les sirvieron hidromiel y abundancia de carnes para su total regocijo.

- Es extraño que supiera que estoy aquí - murmuró Alberich trinchando un trozo de carne.

-Fue tu tutor, debe ser muy inteligente - respondió Hagen bebiendo hidromiel.

Su amigo asintió y siguió comiendo mientras afuera se dejaba oír un impresionante griterío, las criadas chillaron y ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Tienes tu espada? - susurró Alberich llevando la mano a su espada.

-La perdí en el río.

Unos golpes imperiosos resonaron en la puerta Alberich abrió y antes de que pudiera atacar su tutor cayó a sus pies llorando amargamente.

-La señorita Ingríd está muerta.

Alberich soltó la espada mientras Hagen lo sujetó para impedir que cayese al suelo.


	11. Epilogo

Siegfried observó el cuerpo inerte de Ingrid y algo se le revolvió muy adentro. 

-Fuiste una tonta desde el principio, un hombre como yo no se conformaría jamás con algo tan pequeño e insignificante como tú ¿qué fuego impulsaba tu vida? ¿qué motivaciones tenias? Eras mujer pero la vida es algo mas que casarse y tener hijos...ni siquiera pedías que fueran guerreros, ninguna estrella brillará por ti en el ocaso.

El guerrero recordó ese día cuando vio por primera vez a los hermanos Megrez, la rabia por el desdén mostrado por el pelirrojo no acababa de consumirse y solo el rumor de las aguas aquietaba su indómita alma.

"-Quiero tener hijos...- musitó la joven mirándolo con expresión radiante y agregó agachándose a coger una flor:- Se que sería una buena madre y los criaría gozando de la tranquilidad de Asgard. Soy una persona pacífica y ni siquiera aspiro a ser una Valkyria, Alberich tiene mas ambición yo solo deseo tranquilidad ¿y vos? - finalizó oliendo una margarita.

Siegfried fijó en ella sus profundos ojos azules, era bella y delicada como los juncos que crecían en su tierra, pero no tenía chispa ni ese fuego interior propios de los de su raza, recordó esos cabellos encendidos y sus palabras...conocería a ese muchacho y lo haría por el camino fácil.

- Es mi sueño también. - respondió mirándola, quiso decirle que él había nacido para morir bajo una espada, que conquistaría y lucharía hasta que no quedara un pedazo de tierra inhóspita por conquistar pero mintió, si ese era su sueño sería el suyo también y sonrió como un león ante un pequeño conejito.

- Aparecisteis como caído del cielo, los dioses os llamaron a esta tierra - la muchacha le tomó la mano tímidamente.

Él bajó la mirada, sus cabellos jugaban con el viento y parecía que Balder había bajado de Breidablik para visitar a los mortales, ella sintió ensancharse su corazón y se sentó junto a él. "Encontré al hombre que me sacará de esa mansión" - pensó apoyando la cabeza en su hombro."

Se bajó de su caballo y contempló ese cuerpo frágil muerto, asesinado bajo la espada de un díos manejado por el guerrero mas diestro.

-Tonta - apretó los dientes y aspirando hondo montó y espoleando su caballo se dirigió al centro de la ciudad donde los aldeanos daban batalla y contempló a sus propios hombres, por primera vez en su vida se arrepintió de su accionar pero ya tenía el plan para que nadie nunca informara a Asgard de la masacre de Midgard.

Miró a su hombre mas cercano y alzando la mano derecha le dijo:

- Prendan fuego en los sitios estratégicos, que nadie quede vivo...es un pueblo de traidores y Odín los quiere en el Hell, maten a los que se resistan -.

El hombre parpadeó pero su líder no admitía apelación y doblando por las calles laterales anunció a grandes voces la orden mientras la gente estallaba en gritos y llanto.

- Alberich! - gritó Hagen sosteniéndolo.

- No puede ser...estás equivocado, mi hermana se encuentra en Asgard...ella no tenía nada que venir a hacer aquí, la ceguera te acabó - exclamó éste soltándose del agarre de Hagen y zamarreando a su antiguo tutor.

El anciano no respondió seguía llorando y Alberich miró a Hagen y sin tomar su espada saltó por encima del anciano y empujando a algunas mujeres y hombres que se acercaban pidiendo refugio corrió por la calle lateral recordando las sonrisas, los reproches y el temperamento tranquilo de su amada hermana. 

-Espera...espera Alberich por todo el panteón nórdico! - gritó Hagen sujetándole con fuerza.

-Suéltame, ni se te ocurra pedirme que me quede quieto - exclamó Alberich mirándolo con ferocidad.

-No te lo pediré, solo te guiaré hacia dónde está...tu tutor me lo dijo. - y sin decir más le tendió su espada y le indicó que lo siguiese.

Hagen se adentró moviéndose elegantemente entre la gente, un fuerte olor a madera quemada comenzaba a extenderse por toda la ciudad, su compañero lo siguió como un sonámbulo, el viejo lloraba con el alma partida en dos y su corazón le decía que su hermana jamás volvería a pisar Asgard.

Niños y mujeres corrían advirtiéndoles a gritos que no se acercaran a ese lugar, que los invasores quemaban todo y mataban a todos pero ambos continuaban y el rubio se detuvo en seco al ver una figura en medio del empedrado, muchas veces la vio y ahora solo era un cuerpo más como los que le rodeaban. Miró con tristeza a su amante y éste comprendió.

-Espérame aquí...si los asesinos andan por ahí es mejor que te salves - exclamo éste adelantándose.

-¿No quieres qué vaya contigo? - susurró Hagen.

-No...me despediré de ella.

Mientras caminaba la risa de Ingríd resonaba en sus oídos, la gente huía de ese lugar empujándolo pero siguió adelante mientras las lágrimas brotaban de esos ojos verdes, sus cabellos estaban desparramados por la calzada y su figura blanca resaltaba entre los demás cuerpos inertes.

-Ingríd...- dijo agachándose a su lado.

Las lágrimas caían por su mentón y apoyó la mano en la frente de su hermana, deseaba decirle tantas cosas, pedirle perdón y decirle que la amaba pero de nada serviría, con un gesto suave le cerró los ojos evitando mirar la sangre que manchaba su rostro y ropas. Por la magnitud del golpe su muerte había sido instantánea.

- Que los dioses...te guarden allá en las alturas.

"-Corre Alberich mamá trae regalos del pueblo y me comeré todos los dulces si no dejas ese libro - rió su hermana mostrándole las golosinas -.

Su madre rió abanicándose mientras bebía zumo de frutas,Alberich frunció el ceño pero siguió leyendo.

-Oh...¿no los quieres? Entonces me los comeré yo ñam ñam...-" 

- Que pasees por los jardines floridos.

"-Ves esa constelación que se alza allí entre las nubes. 

Alberich abrió los ojos tratando de distinguirla mientras el viento movía las hojas de los árboles.

-Sí, sí allí la veo...es hermosa - exclamó asombrado 

Ella desparramó esos cabellos rojizos y rió apoyándose más en el balcón.

- Es la osa mayor y cuando seas un guerrero una de esas estrellas será tu regente, diablillo"

-Que custodien...-sollozó - tu alma en la eternidad, Odín así lo quiera.

El guerrero de Megrez inclinó la frente y besando suavemente los labios de Ingríd lloró amargamente.

Hagen se acercó y le puso una mano en los hombros, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Odín tendrá su alma en paz, vino aquí a buscarte. 

Siegfried observaba la escena y acercándose agregó:

- Era una buena mujer...acabo de asesinar al que lo hizo, Alberich debes irte de aquí está infectado de enemigos y han acabado con casi todos mis hombres.

Hagen le dirigió una mirada de odio pero éste la obvió y se agachó junto al pelirrojo. Le dolía verlo destrozado pero ella también le había hecho daño al desearle la muerte y eso, ni muerta como estaba, se lo perdonaría. Nadie sabría que él la mató ya que no quedaban testigos con vida, se había encargado de matarles a todos y la balmung goteaba sangre.

- La llevaré en mi corcel para que reciba sagrada sepultura en Asgard - Siegfried la tomó en brazos mientras Hagen se apresuró a acercarse a Alberich, no le creía ni una sola palabra pero ya se encargaría de averiguar bien.

Éste no dijo nada parecía totalmente ido y siguió así hasta llegar a Asgard.

La princesa menor se hallaba en el jardín deshojando margaritas en una letanía interminable, no comía ni dormía y su hermana se hallaba desesperada tratando de calmar su dolor, el joven Mizar la acompañaba pero ni siquiera hablaba y parecía haber perdido las ganas de vivir.

Era el mediodía cuando toda la gente del pueblo comenzó a agitarse, Hilda miraba con preocupación por las amplias vidrieras del salón del trono.

-Flare ¿ha dicho algo? - le preguntó a Cyd.

Éste negó con la cabeza y siguió observándola con tristeza, Siegfried tampoco regresaba ni Alberich y los rumores de lo cruento de la batalla llegaban a todas horas más no podía ir al estar cuidando a la señorita Flare y se sentía impotente.

- Tendrá que recuperar la alegría de vivir, aunque sea por Hagen. - exclamó Hilda bajando los brazos y sentándose en el trono.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron y Mise me inclinó mientras gritaba:

-¡Han regresado! Siegfried está en el pueblo y la gente no los deja pasar...-. 

Hilda se paró y dirigiendo una mirada de felicidad a Cyd se acercó a Mime. 

-¿Están ambos bien? ¿no están heridos?-.

- Están los tres bien, sanos y salvos - respondió éste. 

Cyd se acercó mirándolo extrañado y preguntó:

-¿Los tres? ¿Siegfried,Alberich y quién más?.

Mise se rascó la melena cobriza y poniéndose de pie rió: 

-Hagen por supuesto...-.

Flare soltó las guirnaldas de flores y corriendo bajó por los escalones del palacio mientras su hermana y los demás la seguían.

- Flare! Flare espera, los escalones están empinados, puedes resbalar - gritaba Hilda.

Las gentes se apartaban respetuosas y se descubrían la cabeza en señal de respeto al ver la pequeña carreta que traía los restos de la joven Ingríd de Megrez mientras Hilda y Flare salieron gozosas del Valhalla a recibir a Siegfried y a Hagen preguntándose extrañadas al no ver a Alberich allí. 

- Está en su mansión hablando con su Padre.- respondió escuetamente Siegfried. 

-¿Hablando? ¿de qué? - preguntó Hilda sorprendida.

Flare no se enteraba de nada sólo abrazaba a Hagen que no dejaba de mirar hacia el área Delta y parecía algo incómodo mientras los demás le pedían que contara cómo había sobrevivido.

Siegfried bajó la mirada y cruzándose de brazos respondió: 

- De la muerte de su hermana, la señorita Ingríd.

Hilda lo miró perpleja y se llevó la mano a los labios.

Alberich se bajó del caballo, los sirvientes se apresuraron en recibirle retrocediendo al verlo en un estado deplorable y acercándose con curiosidad a la carreta estallaron en lamentos al descubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Por todos los dioses ¿qué pasó? - gritó la más anciana de la casa.

Éste no respondió y subió los escalones con lentitud, estaba pálido y apenas parpadeaba, los sirvientes sollozantes lo siguieron hasta que entró en la enorme biblioteca, Baldrick dejó el libro que sostenía al verlo todo sucio y demacrado.

-No estás hecho para la guerra - exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-Mi hermana está muerta, debemos enterrarla junto a mi madre...- dijo Alberich sin mirarle.

Baldrick frunció el ceño y mirando por la ventana vio la carreta y como las mujeres limpiaban su cuerpo, retrocedió temblando y mirándolo le gritó:

-¿Cómo fue? ¿por qué no la protegiste? Eres un inútil y un descerebrado, nunca has sido un buen hijo, lárgate de aquí bastardo ya no te reconozco, solo has traído la desgracia a esta casa...muérete hijo del demonio -.

Alberich no le respondió y ante esto Baldrick lo golpeó ferozmente en el rostro y en el abdomen gritándole como un loco, los sirvientes envalentonados irrumpieron en la biblioteca y arrebatándoselo lo alejaron de allí.

-Lo matará - susurraban asustados - hay que sacarlo de aquí. 

- Tengo una hermana en el bosque de hierro - sollozó una de las mujeres - podemos llevarlo allí, mírenlo pobre muchacho acabará por volverse loco.

En eso se oyó galopar un caballo y una de ellas salió a abrir.

-Joven Merak, los dioses lo amparen - sollozó.

Hagen la miró asustado, la mujer le contó lo sucedido en la biblioteca y lo llevó a la habitación de Alberich mientras se oía un gran estruendo en la biblioteca.

-El señor ha enloquecido, llora y golpea todo lo que encuentra...esta casa es la desdicha misma. - susurró abriendo la puerta. Éste entró una anciana curaba las heridas de Alberich que ardía en fiebres y divagaba retorciéndose de dolor en el lecho.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro al verlo así y las mujeres salieron dejándoles solos.

-Hablé con la sacerdotisa de Odín, tu hermana cuidó a mucha gente aquí y le harán un homenaje...se que eso no te alegrará pero no eres el único que sufre Alberich - se inclinó a acariciar su frente.

Éste jadeó y el paño que cubría su frente resbaló, Hagen lo sumergió en el agua y se lo puso para refrescarle las sienes. Aún estaba extrañado del recibimiento de Flare y ese amor que nacía en el pecho de la joven por él, él amaba a ese pelirrojo que moría lentamente ante sus ojos.

- Alberich aún podemos irnos de aquí, saca ese dolor...deja fluir todo lo que sientes o te matarás lentamente. - le rogó mirándole.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y la voz salió de sus labios.

- Murió odiándome, mi padre casi me mata ya no queda nada para mí...aquí, Hagen.

Hagen estrechó su mano y acercándose susurró en su oído: - Entonces veámonos después del entierro de tu hermana y nos fugamos de Asgard hasta que compongas tu alma, seamos libres.

Alberich asintió y ambos se unieron en un abrazo.

Los funerales de Ingríd de Megrez fueron a la mañana siguiente, Hilda asistió acompañada de su hermana y todos sus caballeros, las gentes del pueblo trenzaron guirnaldas de flores blancas y adornaron su tumba.

Hagen se quedó hasta el final y Alberich junto a él.

-¿Estás listo? - murmuró el rubio.

-Si, mi equipaje está en el establo junto a los caballos.

Hagen rió acariciando sus cabellos y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia allá sin notar a Siegfried que los miraba desde los árboles maldiciendo que Hagen estuviera vivo, de ser distinto Alberich reposaría en sus brazos y lo amaría.

Los caballos relincharon y la mujer vestida de negro salió con una cesta llena de alimentos.

- Muchacho cuídese mucho, al llegar allá pregunten por la fregona y díganle que yo les envié, nosotros cuidaremos a su Padre él lo perdonará solo debe pasar tiempo.- la anciana se inclinó y tras besarlos en la frente desapareció. 

Ambos subieron a sus caballos y galopando se alejaron de la mansión mientras un par de ojos azules no les perdía pisada.


	12. Epílogo II

Hilda se paseaba por su estancias privadas en el Valhalla y miraba temerosa hacía lo alto, era una Sacerdotisa que era el rango más alto de Asgard, pero no era un modelo de virtud y lo sabía en lo más íntimo de su ser. Estaba alegre, demasiado alegre y era la única que lo estaba ya que todo el pueblo, desde el más humilde al más rico lamentaban la pérdida de Ingrid de Megrez; Todos menos ella porque esa muchacha de su misma edad y que alguna vez fue su amiga era su rival, Siegfried la servía a ella y al mismo tiempo se comprometía con la adorada hija de Baldrick.

Tenía motivos para odiarla pero no eran mas que por su amor perdido. Ingrid era admirable y muy diferente a su hermano, ella tenía corazón y una bondad a toda prueba era un hecho que adoraba a su hermano y también que amaba al guerrero extranjero.

"No puedo reprocharle nada todas lo aman ¿por qué tendría de haber sido distinto contigo Ingrid?" – pensaba Hilda mientras afirmaba la palma de su mano en la ventana y veía caer la nieve, como plumillas.

Recordó el funeral, todos estaban abatidos y algunos sollozaban en silencio: Flare se apoyaba en el hombro de un distraído Hagen y ella mantenía la vista baja luchando para no mirar a Siegfried, desterrando los alocados pensamientos que el amor ponía en su cabeza, ahora él sería suyo ya no había ningún obstáculo y ninguna rival. Lo sentía por Alberich, el muchacho estaba destrozado y jamás lo había visto así pero todo pasaba y el tiempo curaba todo.

Apoyó la frente en el cristal disfrutando del frío y sonriendo como una tonta, una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer y mirando sorprendida hacia la puerta vio a Flare.

-Flare…-murmuró acercándose sorprendida por la terrible expresión de su hermanita.

No hubo respuesta, los ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par y su faz pálida era casi transparente. Hilda se mordió el labio y sacudiéndola con suavidad repitió:

-Flare ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Que pasa, ¡Dime algo, por Odin!-.

Su hermana la miró como perdida y articulando las palabras con dificultad musitó:

-Se fue…se fue.

-¿Quién se fue? ¿Adónde? Flare…- suplicó Hilda.

Un segundo se alargó interminable, Hilda la miraba conteniendo la respiración y temiendo la respuesta.

-Hagen…huyó…Hagen – la muchacha repitió el nombre de su amado y cayendo sobre la alfombra rompió a llorar convulsivamente.

Hilda soltó una exclamación y se arrodilló junto a ella acariciando sus cabellos, no podía consolarla, no sabía que le había pasado al gentil Hagen y, hasta pensaba que su hermana exageraba.  
-Pero Flare – exclamó con dulzura – Si se ha ido regresará, vos sabéis como es Hagen y tal vez quiere ver sus tierras…no es para que os pongáis así.

Su hermana levantó la cabeza y redoblando en sollozos añadió con desesperación:

-Pero si se fue ¡Huyó con Alberich, hermana! Con Alberich -. 

-¿QUÉ…?-. 

Impactada la sacerdotisa se llevó la mano a los labios, otra vez él….otra vez conspirando para quitarles la felicidad ¿acaso las odiaba, se inclinó hacia su hermana y acariciando su hombro susurró con la vista ida: - Lo pagará Flare, Alberich pagará. 

La nieve caía sin descanso y el cielo se encapotaba, Siegfried aquietaba a su corcel acariciándole las crines y su cerebro repasaba con furia todos los hechos que se habían sucedido sin tregua, estaba enloquecido y obsesionado con ese cardo arrogante de rojos cabellos y ya había llegado tan lejos por él, no se sentía un traidor: el amor y el combate justificaban todo, los dioses mataban a su antojo y el era uno de ellos, Ingrid se interponía entre él y su hermano y la había sacado de la jugada…Asgard era el tablero de ajedrez y Alberich el rey que debía ganar, miraba con fría cólera hacia el interior de la mansión Megrez sabía que a Baldrick su hijo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y no tenía justificación para seguirlo.

- Ésta vez ganaste Merak, pero sólo por ésta vez – susurró y espoleando el caballo lo dirigió hasta las caballerizas de la mansión.

Los criados le temían y se aparataron respetuosamente, Siegfried pensaba que parecían unos viejos cuervos vestidos completamente de negro, subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca.

Al entrar se quedó mudo por un instante al ver el desastre de tan bello lugar, el patriarca de los Megrez estaba en su escritorio y sostenía una botella de hidromiel, otras estaban regadas por el suelo y muchos libros hechos pedazos.

"Debió amarla mucho para destruir sus libros, eso es lo único que Alberich y él tienen en común" – pensó mientras recogía un tomo de Plutarco y sonriendo lo sostuvo por la tapa y poniéndola en la mesa exclamó:

- La paciencia tiene mas poder que la fuerza

Baldrick lo miró y quitándose el cabello negro del rostro respondió con voz carente de tono:

-Muchas cosas son las que el tiempo cura, no las que la razón concierta.

Siegfried sonrió y se sentó junto a él, sin importarle que estuviera ante el que casi fue su suegro y cuya hija y futura esposa murió a causa de su propia espada.

-Vuestro hijo se ha ido…- murmuró tomando una botella de hidromiel. 

El patriarca esbozó una sonrisa amarga y haciendo un ademán con la mano replicó: 

-No me interesa, mi única hija murió en una tierra extraña.

Una intensa luz apareció en los ojos del rubio guerrero, era tanto el odio por Alberich y tan intenso el amor por Ingrid que estaba por creer los rumores del pueblo que decían que el gran señor satisfacía con su hija el deseo por su esposa muerta. Siegfried apoyó ambos codos en la mesa y mirándolo le dijo:

-Vos sois un gran hombre y aunque vuestra hija ya no esté para desposarla…-hizo una pausa y escrutó el rostro del hombre que tenía delante: - Siento admiración hacia vos y por respeto debo velar por vuestra honra.

Baldrick alzó una ceja y lo miró extrañado.

-Mi honra está intacta…-.

Siegfried negó con la cabeza.

-No mientras vuestro hijo siga su camino junto a un simple sirviente como lo es Merak, Alberich se fue con él – El extranjero sonrió, Baldrick había soltado la botella que tenía en las manos y le prestaba toda la atención. – Así es, no le bastó con no proteger a su hermana y ahora huye con un simplón limpiador de caballerizas.

La respuesta del Padre no pudo ser mas contundente,Baldrick lanzó lejos la botella de hidromiel que se hizo trizas en uno de los estantes esparciendo su contenido sobre los libros tirados allí. 

-Quiere matarme y sabe que mi honra es lo más preciado que me queda ¿En qué momento le permití vivir? – maldecía y gruñía. 

Siegfried lo miraba pensando en su próximo movimiento, el Padre de Alberich no había mencionado nada acerca de por qué su hijo huía con Merak

-En Grecia se acostumbra que los hombres se relacionen con sus pares, consideran a las mujeres muy indignas…aquí no está permitido y vuestro hijo os desafía, Dejadme ir en su búsqueda y dejadme ser su maestro os juro que conseguirá una armadura sagrada – Siegfried continuaba hablando y sus palabras apaciguaban a Baldrick.- Él nació para ser un divino de Odin.

Su interlocutor se arregló los cabellos y tratando de ordenar su escritorio lo miró unos segundos.

-Sois inteligente y podríais rivalizar con él, acepto vuestra propuesta: yo ganaría en prestigio y él ya podría salir de mi vida y hacer algo útil.

Alpha se puso de pie y le tendió la mano: tenía la excusa perfecta pero aún le faltaba la mitad de la jugada.

-Sois juicioso Baldrick y no os arrepentiréis de esta decisión, debo ir al Valhalla a informarle a la sacerdotisa de mi partida. 

Éste asintió y mientras bajaba las escalinatas una luz de triunfo brillaba en las pupilas de Siegfried.

"Estoy cerca de ti pelirrojo aunque tú no tengas ni idea" – pensó cubriéndose con la capa al salir del exterior.

Hagen llevaba al paso su brioso corcel y la capucha le caía casi en el rostro a causa del aguanieve que no había cesado desde que habían salido de Asgard, un poco más atrás Alberich le seguía y apenas podía distinguir sus ojos por llevar el cabello pegado a la cara pero en su actitud general desprendía agotamiento y sobretodo una gran tristeza.

"Alberich debes superarlo o tanto dolor acabará destruyéndote y a mí contigo…"- Hagen refrenó su caballo y aguardó a su compañero-" No te conozco mucho pero todas las emociones a tu lado son tan intensas que temo al estar solo".

Un impulso que no comprendía lo había llevado a ofrecerle la opción de huir, conocía el prestigio siniestro de Megrez y sabía tan bien como todos del chismorreo que dejaba ese pelirrojo atractivo por donde pasaba; pero nada lo había preparado para esa belleza física y esa embriagadora compañía que bien podía estar riendo entre lágrimas, corriendo por el bosque, leyendo un libro o seduciendo muchachas en las tabernas…Era incansable y su accionar lo desconcertaba y atraía como a una mariposa a la luz del fuego, Alberich era la vida al lado de la Princesa Flare a la cual quería pero ese sentimiento era pequeño en comparación por lo que sentía por el joven pelirrojo.

Miraba sus ojos verdes tan claros como las hojas nuevas y esos cabellos como sangre cuando se estremeció al notar que esos ojos lo veían a él.

-A…Alberich – susurró – me asustaste.

Su compañero lo miró extrañado y acercando su corcel musitó:

-Lo lamento, estoy agotado y me dormía.- sonrió con tristeza.

-Estamos por llegar al poblado resiste un poco más – le pidió Hagen. 

Alberich asintió y quitándose la capucha sacudió sus cabellos con energía y levantó el rostro para que la nieve le cayese en él. Hagen sonrió y lo imitó mientras miraba el camino con una leve preocupación, no habían hallado caminantes ni tampoco animales feroces lo que significaba que los aldeanos vigilaban bien sus caminos y por ende se preguntaba si los dejarían residir allí.

"Su rostro está muy pálida, temo que enferme…debemos llegar cuanto antes" – pensó el rubio y tomando la mano de su compañero lo sacó de ese estado de mutismo. 

-Alberich, debemos seguir, lo ideal es llegar allá antes que caiga la noche.

-Entiendo, démonos prisa entonces…aunque, aún no oscurece y estamos cerca – Se acercó a Hagen y acercándose por encima del corcel lo besó suavemente en los labios. – Gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Hagen se ruborizó y tocándole la espalda siguieron la marcha sin muchas complicaciones excepto su dolor por la situación del que amaba tanto, veía muy decaído a Alberich y estaba lejos de ser el muchacho chispeante que conoció, y aunque entendía su situación, le preocupaba que el pelirrojo tuviese cargo de conciencia por la última despedida con su hermana.

Alberich condujo el caballo con fuerza e iba a adelantarse cuando de entre el túnel de árboles que les rodeaba saltó hacia él un enorme lobo gris, Hagen le gritó y espoleando su corcel se precipito a ayudarlo mientras trataba de desenfundar la daga que llevaba colgada al cinto.

-¡Alberich, cuidado! – gritó desesperado mientras veía como en cámara lenta al caballo del pelirrojo caer al suelo con una horrible herida en el costado y a su compañero caer con él. 

El lobo se le tiró encima y apenas notó que su corcel agonizaba y justo cuando las gruesas garras del animal iban a destrozarle el cuello y oía los gritos de Hagen sintiéndolo casi a su lado, el lobo desapareció de su vista y se esparció en el aire en miles de brillantes trozos de amatista que quedaron esparcidos en el camino.

-¿Qué sucedió? – siseó el rubio muchacho inclinándose hacia él, con el rostro aún contraído.

-No lo sé…no lo sé…- respondió Alberich sujetándose al brazo de su amante.

Hagen se inclinó y tomando algunos fragmentos retiró la mano al notar que cortaban.

-Es amatista Alberich -.

Su compañero miraba preocupado a su caballo y luego que el animal exhalara su último suspiro se decidió a hablar.

-Si, es una especie de don que va de generación en generación…es la marca de que seré un guerrero de Odin.- miró a su amigo con una extraña expresión en su rostro y alzando la palma de la mano descubrió un corte en forma de cruz, Hagen alzó una ceja y mirándose la propia vio que tenía el mismo corte provocado por los fragmentos.

Ninguno de los dos habló y simplemente unieron sus manos mientras Hagen cortaba con su daga las alforjas del animal muerto.

- Tendrás que ir en la grupa – susurró sonriendo.

- No hay problema – sonrió Alberich.

Ambos subieron entonces al alazán de Merak y siguieron su camino sintiéndose transfigurados y percibiendo que desde ese instante estarían ligados para siempre.

Una furiosa tormenta caía sobre Asgard, los altos torreones del Valhalla y la estatua de Odín se iluminaban a causa de los relámpagos y el trueno hacía retumbar cada una de las piedras que conformaban el Palacio.

Tras dejar su caballo en las caballerizas Siegfried corrió a guarecerse de la lluvia y a medida que caminaba por loa adustos pasillos iba notando un aire casi sepulcral en el lugar, las valquirias lo saludaban bajando la cabeza y acercándose a una le pidió que le trajera alimentos y se dirigió a su habitación en el ala este del palacio, y contigua a las de Hilda y su hermana.

Siegfried estaba abriendo la puerta cuando Hilda salió de su cuarto llevando una pequeña lámpara en su mano, al volverse se extrañó de la expresión abatida de la joven princesa.

-Hilda…¿sucede algo?-.

Sin recibir invitación y adentrándose bruscamente en el cuarto del extranjero Hilda respondió:

-Si, mi hermana está destrozada…Hagen se fue, se fugó con Megrez ¿lo sabias tú?-. Exclamó levantando la voz.

Alpha se quitó la capa y la dejó a un lado y desvistiéndose sin pudor alguno delante de la joven replicó conteniendo su ira:

-Sí, los vi irse y estuve hablando con Baldrick de Megrez quién me dio su consentimiento para que su hijo sea mi pupilo.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa relampaguearon y dejando la lámpara en una silla se acercó a su amante, mientras le quitaba la camisa, lo miró a los ojos y con seriedad musitó: 

-Que sea lo que quiera pero prométeme que una vez que os canséis de él lo mataréis, no quiero que ese muchacho de alma horrible llegue a llevar una armadura sagrada – Al ver la incredulidad y reticencia en los ojos de su amante agregó:- Sé que lo amas y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo pero por Flare os ordeno que os venguéis y para Hagen no habrá mayor dolor que perderlo o saberse engañado.

Alpha rápidamente la asió de ambas manos sujetándola con fuerza y tirándola a la cama sin piedad alguna se situó sobre ella mirándola como un lobo a una futura presa. Hilda resopló sorprendida mientras lo observaba con los cabellos revueltos y el pecho ascendiendo y bajando a causa de la impresión, y el deseo.

-Así que eso queréis y,¿estáis dispuesta a ser mi ramera? Jamás lo imaginé de vos, a él lo deseo más que a nadie y cumpliré vuestra promesa siempre que vos me ordenéis oficialmente como Capitán de los guerreros divinos con ceremonias y bajo la espada de odín.

Antes de que esos labios se abatieran sobre los suyos Hilda respondió: 

-La capitanía es vuestra y yo también. – y asiéndolo de la nuca lo besó entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos fríos.

Siegfried la disfrutaba saciándose con la pasión de esa mujer y el odio que sentía por Alberich, el chico con que él soñaba todas las noches imaginándolo sometido a sus designios y deseos, humillándolo y socavando ese orgullo y esa inteligencia que brillaban bajo unas pupilas intensamente verdes. Con su mano derecha recorría los muslos firmes de la sacerdotisa que jadeaba bajo sus embates y acariciaba totalmente entregada a él su pecho.

En la otra Habitación la princesa Flare se dormía con lágrimas en los ojos y soñando cuando ella y Hagen eran felices.


	13. Epílogo III: El destino y el deber

El poblado se alzaba ante ellos en un valle bajo rodeado por altas cumbres, las casas eran de madera y un poco mas allá se hallaba el puerto donde los Drakkar descargaban sus mercancías y provisiones que cambiaban con otras latitudes siendo ese medio la única manera de abastecer ese pueblo indómito y lleno de hechiceros.

-Se ve más tétrico bajo la luz de la luna – susurró Hagen en voz baja como para no turbar la quietud y el silencio del lugar mientras lo observaban desde un sitio más elevado. 

-Ese es el único camino y es demasiado angosto para el caballo – señaló Alberich indicando un camino bajo con el dedo.

Hagen frunció el ceño, la senda era bastante angosta y su compañero había tenido razón pero ya habían perdido un caballo y no estaba dispuesto a perder al único que les quedaba.

-Lo cruzaremos a pie y llevaré al caballo de la brida – Desató las alforjas y dándoselas a Alberich se adelantó conduciendo al animal.

El pelirrojo lo siguió sujetando con firmeza las provisiones y tratando de no mirar hacia abajo, admiraba los nervios de acero de su compañero pero se estremecía cada vez que el animal resbalaba y deseaba llegar cuanto antes al otro lado donde algunas mujeres algo desarregladas los miraban con abierta curiosidad, y los hombres con franca hostilidad.

El tiempo le pareció eterno y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al tocar tierra firme y ancha bajo sus botas de cuero, Hagen le sonrió y en ese instante sólo deseaba abrazarlo cuando un hombre fornido se les acercó balanceando como un péndulo una enorme hacha que cargaba en las manos.

-Aquí no aceptamos extranjeros – susurró con tono áspero mirando con desaprobación la brillante cabellera de Alberich. 

Hagen se puso por delante y le respondió en el mismo tono:

-Buscamos a la fregona.-

El hombre los miró de arriba abajo, Alberich sonrió y agregó: 

-Vinimos de parte de Eadiel, trabaja en mi mansión y tiene una hermana en este pueblo. 

Algo indeciso aún el hombre se apartó molesto por la mirada de hielo de Hagen y la jactancia del muchacho pelirrojo. Se abrieron paso entre la multitud y las mujeres los contemplaban con descaro sopesando la riqueza de sus trajes y al elegante corcel que cabeceaba con orgullo, los escoltaron hasta la misma casa de la mujer que salió con los ojos como platos al ver a tan distinguidos invitados.

- Tu hermana nos envía –exclamó Alberich.

La mujer abrió su boca desdentada y ante un respingo de Hagen abrazó a Alberich con reconocimiento, éste la miró turbado y la fregona susurró entre sollozos.

-Su Señoría estuvo aquí una vez, con vuestra madre y mi hermana pero erais un niño en esa época y ahora sois todo un hombre.-

-¿Hay un lugar dónde dejar mi caballo? – preguntó Hagen interrumpiéndoles.

Un niño pecoso de caballos mas anaranjados que los de Alberich salió desde el interior y por medio de aspavientos le indicó que lo siguiera, entretanto el pelirrojo miraba a la mujer pero no la recordaba y le agradeció con una sonrisa su generoso gesto a lo cual ella se le quedó mirando en silencio y cerrando la puerta susurró:

-¿A que debo vuestras visitas?.-

Este palideció y estuvo unos minutos sin responder, afuera Hagen y el muchacho llamado Andrik charlaban animadamente y la normalidad iba volviendo a ese pueblo de ermitaños.

-Mi hermana…Ingrid murió y mi padre no quiere verme en la mansión – explicó Alberich abatido.

La fregona juntó las manos y sonriendo con ternura se acercó a él y lo abrazó dejando que soltara toda su tristeza, desde la ventana Hagen les vio y una leve punzada de envidia ardió en su interior ya que hubiese preferido que Alberich se desahogase con él y así tener un lazo de intimidad más poderoso.

"Al menos poco a poco irá sanando su alma y cuando esté bien regresaremos para ser divinos de Odín, él ya tiene la marca y yo sólo debo perfeccionar mis golpes" – pensó. 

- ¿Ustedes son caballeros sagrados? – preguntó de pronto Andrik.

Hagen sonrió e inclinándose para estar a su altura respondió con interés:

-¿Por qué lo crees? -.

El chico se ruborizó y apretujándose los dedos respondió con desgana:

-Pues…porque…lo parecen, traen ropas caras y parecen dioses, eso murmuraban las mujeres al verlos llegar.

La sonrisa se amplió en labios de su interlocutor y mirándole con atención, pensó unos instantes y dijo:

- Mis padres murieron cuando tenía aproximadamente tu edad y mi fortuna se acabó en corto tiempo así que entré a servir al Palacio Valhalla siendo pobre y sin tener donde dormir, y no aún no soy un divino de Odín pero es algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas – Al ver que el chico lo miraba boquiabierto añadió:- En desear está el poder, si deseas algo con toda tu alma eso que quieres vendrá hasta tu corazón. 

En ese instante Alberich salió del interior de la casa y aspiró con el corazón más alegre el aroma de los árboles frutales contiguos al establo. 

-¿Él también es como tú? – susurró el muchacho.

Hagen miró a Alberich con reconocimiento y amor y con aún más suavidad respondió incorporándose:

- No, él tiene mucho dinero y jamás podría ser como yo, de dónde venimos era elogiado por su inteligencia y belleza y está destinado a llegar muy alto…él ya es un guerrero divino y yo…-agregó más para sí:- lo deseaba con toda la intensidad de mi alma y mi corazón y aquí está – sonrió mirando la cicatriz en la palma de su mano.

Andrik miró con la boca abierta a Hagen y pasando la vista de uno a otro dijo seriamente observando los rojos cabellos de Alberich:

-Se parece a mí-.

Tanto Hagen y el mismo Andrik estallaron en carcajadas ante la perplejidad de Alberich que no sabía de qué hablaban.

- Parecen llevarse bien – comentó la fregona saliendo y dirigiéndose a ambos dijo: - Andrik es mi único hijo tiene 9 años y sueña con ser un guerrero de dios, mi nombre es Adinett y pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que gusten, en las noches el portón de madera de la entrada de la ciudad se cierra y casi no admitimos extranjeros y llamamos así a todo aquél que no es de éste lugar, los lobos son nuestra principal preocupación llegan matando el ganado y saqueando todo, vienen desde el Hell. – la mujer hizo la señal contra el mal augurio y ambos se miraron recordando el incidente del camino.

Alberich se estiró, se sentía mas relajado y deseaba sinceramente recuperarse y habitar allí un tiempo en compañía de Hagen, al que notaba menos frío de lo habitual como si secretamente se hubiese hecho el mismo propósito. Recordó lo desolado que se había sentido cuando en Midgard lo dieron por muerto y cómo había llorado sin reparos al saberlo vivo. Notó que Andrik los miraba y se sonreía y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ¿tanto se notaba, mientras la mujer volvía a entrar en la casa llevándose al chico Alberich se acercó a su compañero y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a los pies de un nogal.

- ¿De qué hablabas con el muchacho? – preguntó con disimulo.

Hagen sonrió con malicia y apoyándose en el tronco repuso:

-¿Qué tanto deseas saber?

El tono no le pasó inadvertido y sonriendo se apoyó a su lado, nada más verlo le alegraba pero seguía sintiendo ese sordo dolor dentro de su pecho.

-Depende, si hablaban de mí me interesa – rió pero su rostro seguía siendo algo abatido y suspirando calló bajando la mirada hasta que tuvo que volver a alzarla viendo que su compañero lo observaba seriamente y tosiendo agregó: - ¿Qué sucede?...¿el chico…sabe que?.-. Se sentía como un colegial pillado en falta y no atinaba a terminar la frase para su asombro Hagen rió y echándole los brazos encima lo besó lentamente, Alberich sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de los pies a la cabeza, nunca antes se habían besado en público y esto era como un apoyo para él. Al separarse interrogó a su amigo con la mirada.

Hagen se alisó el cabello y mirándolo con ternura le explicó: 

-No estamos en Asgard y no somos malhechores Alberich, y yo te amo de verdad…he aprendido a conocerte y con Andrik hablábamos de los guerreros divinos y de ti…creo que el chico te admira ¿ves que no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar?.

Para su asombro su compañero se encogió y apoyando los brazos en las rodillas guardó silencio, de nada le había servido que en realidad no fuera tan malo puesto que su hermana y padre así lo habían creído pero mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos se sentía feliz de tener alguien que lo apoyara pese a todo.

-Gracias – murmuró.

-No tienes que darlas – replicó su amante abrazándolo y consolándolo en silencio.

Desde la ventana Eadiel sonreía, mientras el joven Megrez estuviera acompañado por ese muchacho sus heridas sanarían. Andrik los miraba con admiración mientras ayudaba a su madre a cocinar y por primera vez no se oían aullidos de lobos en el Bosque de Hierro.

Flare caminaba como sonámbula, ni los cuidados de su hermana ni la compañía de Siegfried la aliviaban, ella sólo quería a Hagen y sólo él la comprendía una parte de ella odiaba a Alberich por quitárselo de esa forma y sabía que entre ellos había alguna especie de relación, aunque su hermana y el nuevo líder de los futuros caballeros divinos lo negaran.

- Princesa Flare yo traeré a Hagen de regreso y os aseguro que podrá explicaros el porqué se fue así con Alberich – insistía Siegfried tratando de consolarla.

Pero ella no le respondía, estaba sumida en su mutismo y en su dolor.

Siegfried se marchaba ofuscado, tenía el apoyo de Hilda pero era Flare quién debía luchar por Merak y estar dispuesta a acogerlo en su regazo, como si fuera una oveja herida.Alpha veía que los días pasaban y aún no tenía la excusa ideal para ir a separarlos al bosque.

Para él saberlos juntos y en ese nivel de intimidad era un verdadero castigo y un desafío abierto a su orgullo y a su persona. Y decidió que con o sin el consentimiento de la hermana menor de Hilda iría, tenía bajo su mando un pequeño grupo de guardias que estaban dispuestos a acompañarlo y acusar a Merak de dejar a Flare abandonada pero con eso no bastaba para separarle de Alberich y se preguntaba por qué esa unión tan repentina y sólida, debía inventar algo creíble para que Megrez le siguiera e Ingrid era la excusa perfecta, una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro otorgándole encanto y saliendo de sus estancias privadas se dirigió al despacho de Hilda.

Ésta observaba los copos de nieve que caían sobre Asgard de un tiempo a esta parte se sentía algo culpable por no sentir tristeza alguna a causa de la muerte de Ingrid de Megrez e internamente le rogaba a sus dioses que la ayudaran a luchar contra todos los sentimientos que el amor le causaba.

-Hilda, esta tarde partiré al Bosque de Hierro…cumpliré tu deseo. – anunció Siegfried cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

-Mi hermana peleará por él, por Hagen – replicó la sacerdotisa saliendo de su ensueño y mirándolo con una ligera alegría. 

"Irás a verlo..a él, Siegfried cada vez que mencionas su nombre me dañas nunca podré luchar contra Alberich de Megrez, tiene suerte, tiene todo lo que quiere y lo aman y odian pero siempre acuden a él, ¿Qué le hiciste a Hagen? ¿Qué le hiciste a Siegfried? Qué tienes maldita sea" frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, Alpha se dio cuenta de su accionar y acercándose la tomó por los hombros, ambos se limitaron a observarse en silencio y así los vio Flare, al entrar con las mejillas arreboladas a causa del frío y tendiéndole una guirnalda de flores a Hilda le dijo:

- Mira Hilda, las trencé especialmente para ti – los vio y calló turbada, sabía que su hermana amaba a ese extranjero pero no sabía si era correspondida.

- Gracias Flare, son hermosas – Hilda se las colocó en el cabello y sonrió – Nomeolvides mis favoritas.

Flare sonrió y Siegfried se inclinó galantemente ante ambas y salió.

-¿Llegué en mal momento? – susurró mirando a su hermana con sus luminosos ojos verdes.

-No, él va a un viaje…- respondió Hilda relajándose.

-¿un viaje? Que emoción ¿adónde va? – replicó su hermana entusiasmada.

-A recuperar a tu amor y a devolverme el mío.

Flare se llevó las manos al rostro y una remota esperanza renació en ella,

Hagen observaba a Alberich y sonreía sentado en una banca de madera, a su lado las vacas pastaban rumiando de vez en cuando, era primavera y el pelirrojo había recuperado parte de sus ánimos. 

- Date prisa – rió Alberich sentado en una de las ramas más altas de un abeto. 

Andrik resopló y siguió tratando de trepar más alto, admirada sinceramente al pelirrojo que era muy inteligente y de un carácter único. Alberich sonrió y le lanzó una manzana a Hagen mientras miraba hacía el este, habían llegado rumores de que en las aldeas cercanas había ocurrido una revuelta que Siegfried se encargó de sofocar, sabía que Alpha se dirigía a buscarlos y posiblemente Hagen sería castigado por abandonar sus deberes en el palacio y dejar a Flare.

-Ya estoy…- siseó el chico sentándose a su lado, ahora tendrás que contarme la historia que me prometiste.

En ese momento la madre los llamó desde la cabaña, la comida estaba lista. Andrik se olvidó de la historia y bajó corriendo ante la palabra "comida" Alberich lo siguió encontrándose con Hagen.

-Mi comida favorita eres tú – susurró el pelirrojo abrazándolo. – vamos antes que se enfade.

-Te noto recuperado, y se que tendremos que irnos un día de aquí – respondió Hagen mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siegfried viene a buscarnos, pero ya sabes que haré cuando eso pase. – respondió Alberich y fijando sus ojos verdes en los de su amante agregó: - Matarlo.


	14. Epílogo IV: La Promesa

**Epílogo IV: El Trial**

Siegfried avanzaba confiado por los eriales, había llegado a Asgard para intensificar su fama y conocía cada paraje prohibido de las tres grandes ciudades, incluido el lugar al que ningún guerrero por más hábil que fuera deseaba ir: Niflheim. En su cabeza evocaba ese infierno de hielo y locura una y otra vez, no sentía la pesadez del viaje ni oía a sus hombres murmurar acerca de los peligros del camino, preocuparse por ellos sería un absurdo, su honor y su espada jamás volverían a estar puras y tendría que vivir con eso por toda la eternidad.

- Hay lobos…atacan por la espalda – comentaba en ese momento uno de sus segundos temeroso de los peligros del camino.

Alpha se giró y poniendo su caballo al paso replicó con voz cáustica:

- No sólo los lobos lo hacen, amigo mío ¿A qué le temes? No hay nada que se resista a mi espada, prosigamos que hay mucho por hacer, ya hemos sofocado varias revueltas y la misión sólo es llevar de regreso a Asgard a Merak y Megrez.

Sus hombres lo miraron unos segundos con perplejidad y se abstuvieron de responderle, pero pensaban en lo mismo: la inutilidad de aquél viaje, si el vástago de los Megrez y el empleado del palacio real estaban unidos nada podrían hacer. Ninguno quería regresar al lugar dónde habían derramado tanta sangre y menos aventurarse en el último poblado antes de lo desconocido.

Hagen se apartó unos mechones del rostro, el viento no le dejaba tranquilo, deteniendo a su amante lo interrogó en silencio, Alberich esbozó una sonrisa y exclamó:

- La comida se enfriará, de mí no vivirás eternamente…- Acarició con ternura su rostro – Hablo en serio, lo mataré por todo el daño que nos ha hecho ¿crees que él no lo haría? Hace mucho que ambos cruzamos la línea sin retorno, el recuerdo de mi hermana ya no me apuñala el alma, pero que él viva sí, esa certeza me enferma Hagen.

- Sabes que estoy contigo y sospecho que algo tuvo que ver, pero si lo matas jamás podremos regresar a Valhalla ni seguir siendo dioses guerreros, ¿estás consciente de eso? – replicó con calma el guerrero rubio.

Los ojos verdes se endurecieron:

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa no me apoyes, a mí no me importa no volver a ese lugar ni dejar de ostentar la armadura, no fue por mi voluntad que decidí obstenerla.

Merak bajó la mirada y trató de explicarse pero su amante ya se había ido, suspirando miró hacia el cielo y entró en silencio. Andrik comía con glotonería, Alberich parecía ausente y ni siquiera probó bocado, la mujer los observaba con preocupación y deseó que el corazón del muchacho pelirrojo volviera a ser el mismo algún día; Aún pensaba en eso cuando tres golpes secos los sobresaltaron a todos, poniéndose de pie y secándose el sudor de las manos en el delantal, en un gesto maquinal, la mujer abrió y se encontró con los ojos enormes y asustados de una de las jóvenes del lugar.

- ¡Unos guerreros vienen subiendo la colina! – atropellándose al hablar les indicó el lugar con el dedo mientras les relataba en ademanes nerviosos que venían precedidos por una terrible fama. Atrás de ella se oyó el piafar inquieto de un caballo y la mirada de Alberich se topó con los ojos color acero de Siegfried, antes de que dijera palabra alguna éste se adelantó y empujando con la mano a ambas mujeres extendió un papel y mirando sin disimular su odio a Merak susurró:

- Esta es una orden para llevarte de regreso a Asgard, tienes deberes que cumplir y al parecer has olvidado por completo la hospitalidad que tanto la sacerdotisa como su hermana te brindaron al recibirte, si es así como les vas a pagar deberías decírselo a ellas – Haciendo un gesto a sus hombres los obligó a adelantarse y sonriendo con triunfo agregó:- Debo llevarte a la fuerza si es necesario, esas damas merecen respeto y cualquier persona íntegra piensa lo mismo, eres sólo un rebelde, un evadido.

Hagen se adelantó pero Alberich se interpuso entre ambos y sin mirar a su amante exclamó:

- Si él ha olvidado sus deberes se debe únicamente a mi culpa, no necesitarás usar la fuerza ya que él regresará a Asgard por su propia voluntad. Yo también pero, antes me gustaría hablar a solas contigo.

Merak entreabrió los labios y mientras Alberich se alejaba con su maestro sintió que la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él, recordó su amenaza y supo que pensaba ejecutarla ahora allí, mordiéndose el labio inferior se cruzó de brazos y observó con aparente tranquilidad a sus dos custodios rastreando el cosmos de su amante para conocer sus intenciones.

Siegfried avanzaba detrás de Alberich y sus sentimientos fluctuaban como la marea viéndolo delante de sí, sus cabellos rojos se alborotaban con el viento y parecía un niño como si el dolor o el auto exilio le hubieran restado madurez dejándolo indefenso, con deseo se lamió los labios, eso era aún más propicio para él. De pronto éste se detuvo, los latidos de su corazón parecían un potro a punto de desbocarse ¿sería capaz de asesinarlo, un sudor frío corrió por su cuerpo y sintió dos brazos poderosos enlazarle el cuello, Alberich tembló mientras los labios de Siegfried se deslizaban hambrientos por su nuca en un gesto que éste interpretó erróneamente como deseo al sentirlo temblar.

- Te extrañé pelirrojo…- jadeó Alpha asiéndolo de los cabellos, aspirando profundamente su aroma y recordando cuando lo hizo suyo a la fuerza en la posada.

Alberich se removió con inquietud y levantando el brazo iba a girarse para repelerlo con violencia cuando una silueta acaparó su atención, arrastrando los pies y dejando una mancha marrón a cada paso una mujer se acercaba a él, a su paso las hojas de los matorrales no se mecían ni tampoco sus cabellos al viento.

- Hermano – La voz parecía venir desde el centro mismo de la tierra.

El pelirrojo no respondió, parecía como hecho de piedra, ante él tenía la imagen desgarrada de Ingrid, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas viendo los cabellos revueltos y la mirada perdida de ella y con voz apenas audible jadeó sin saber si Alpha la vería también:

- ¿Qué quieres?...-.

Siegfried rió y abrazándolo con más fuerza suspiró besando su oído:

- Lo que quise desde que llegué a Asgard, a ti, por supuesto.

Ingrid abrió la boca, un círculo perfecto y un alarido salió de su garganta mientras indicaba con el dedo a su asesino, pasando junto a su hermano lo miró y agregó:

- Que sufra.

Alberich contuvo las lágrimas y Siegfried se apartó violentamente de él, sorprendido por el hálito frío que lo atravesó, su compañero lo enfrentó y marcando lentamente cada palabra le dijo:

- Regresaré contigo, te he extrañado – Su voz era opaca y carente de emoción, sin terminar las palabras lo asió por el cuello y lo besó apasionadamente mientras pensaba que cada día y a cada instante le haría pagar sin ningún remordimiento. El odio había escogido un camino por él y la venganza lo llevaba de la mano, Alpha sufriría y ese placer sólo lo tendría él.

Hagen se estremeció al verlos regresar y advertir cierta complicidad entre ambos, buscó la mirada de su amante sin hallarla, Alberich se acercó a Andrik y a su madre y se despidió de ellos con un tierno abrazo mientras los hombres de Siegfried salían a buscar sus cosas.

- Los caballos están en el establo…- susurró Alberich, Alpha asintió y fue a buscarlos, aprovechando eso éste se acercó a Hagen y exclamó en voz baja: - Fue él, él asesinó a Ingrid…la he visto y por Odín que lo pagará.

- ¿Lo mataremos en el camino de regreso? – susurró Hagen sorprendido pero sin vacilar.

Su amante negó con la cabeza, aún veía a su hermana hecha pedazos delante de sí ¿Estaría en el reino de Hel?.

- No, lo haré pedazos lentamente ¿Aún me ama? Pues sufrirá – su mirada era demencial y apenas sintió el agarre de Hagen.

- ¿Te volviste loco? No puedes, será una tortura para ti y…también para mí.

Alberich lo besó furtivamente y jadeó en su oído:

- Un año…dame un año, regresarás con Flare y cuando sea el momento volveremos a encontrarnos. Te llevas a mi corazón y sabes que siempre eso será tuyo aunque mi cuerpo – se estremeció – Sea de otro.

Hagen abrió la boca atónito pero en ese momento los dos guardias aparecieron llevando sus alforjas y Siegfried les señaló sus caballos. Sólo Alberich podía osar pedirle algo semejante con la absoluta confianza de que cumpliría, sonrió y asintió estaba seguro de que por mucho que Alberich odiara a Siegfried no podría estar mucho tiempo a su lado y tarde o temprano lo buscaría. Sin sospechar del acuerdo que acababan de hacer en su ausencia el capitán de los divinos miró con su altanería habitual a ambos muchachos, ya se imaginaba a Alberich compartiendo su lecho una vez más y poco le interesaba como se las arreglara Hagen, lo único que despertaba sus sospechas era la rapidez con que Alberich había vuelto a su lado pero eso sin duda seria por que lo amaba y Merak había sido un mero capricho.

Sujetando a su caballo con fuerza realizó todo el trayecto de regreso en compañía del pelirrojo que parecía más animado que nunca, en cambio Hagen meditaba en silencio sobre que nueva locura se había apoderado de su amante, si es que aún lo era. No le resultaría sencillo fingir que amaba a Flare pero la timidez de la jovencita sería de buena ayuda por un tiempo.

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propias evocaciones y el ánimo de todos mejoró al distinguir los torreones del Valhalla, Alberich observaba a los lugareños y a las mujeres y nada parecía haber cambiado, todos continuaban respirando y haciendo sus vidas en esa ciudad del demonio, se subió la capucha para evitar el aire frío y todo su ser se heló al distinguir en una de las torres a Flare, ésta miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a su amado Hagen, de improviso sintió deseos de que realmente ellos fueran felices pero por desgracia alguien siempre tenía que sufrir y nadie mandaba sobre las emociones ni menos sobre el corazón, con algo de culpa miró de reojo a Hagen quién también había visto a la hermana de Hilda, su rostro era una máscara y sus miradas se cruzaron sólo por unos segundos.

- Bienvenidos al Valhalla – La voz de Hilda era seca y su apariencia distaba mucho de ser la de antaño, por una venganza Siegfried tendría que estar junto a Alberich sin saber que lo mismo deseaba el corazón de éste.

- Hilda…-Alberich se apeó y se arrodilló ante ella, al mismo tiempo Flare corría a abrazar a Hagen – No culpes a Merak el haber faltado a sus deberes, sólo me protegía por una promesa hecha a Ingrid…hoy ambos estamos de regreso y se que el no volverá a apartarse de Flare.

La sacerdotisa lo miró con frialdad y le indico que se pusiera de pie, sus ojos claros se posaron en Hagen, al que su hermana había tomado de la mano en un gesto de protección y lo interrogó en silencio, éste observó a Alberich y titubeó lo que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

- Él tiene razón, debí explicar mis razones antes de dejar a la señorita Flare…pido disculpas, no volverá a suceder.

- ¿Lo ves, hermana? Yo sabía que Hagen regresaría – Rió Flare volviendo a abrazarle.

Hilda sonrió y les invitó a pasar, adentro sus compañeros les esperaban y oyeron con ansías sus aventuras, por encima de la mesa los ojos de Alberich y Hagen se cruzaron en variadas ocasiones y en la cabeza del rubio Merak pasaban una y otra vez las palabras de su amante.

"Un año…fingir durante un año, ojalá que valga la pena, Alberich".


End file.
